Mi vida con Emmett Cullen
by MissRosalie
Summary: Año 1933. Rosalie tiene una perfecta vida humana, que se verá interrumpida por Emmett Cullen, un vampiro que le ofrece la eternidad y amor incondicional ¿Qué elegirá?
1. Muerte inesperada

¿Querido diario? Quizás no sea la mejor forma de comenzar a narrar éstos sucesos, pero debo hacerlo antes que cada recuerdo humano comience a desvanecerse, incluso si nadie cree que ésta historia fue real, e inició en el año 1933, hace más de seis décadas.

Yo era una Hale, la primogénita y caprichosa hija de Clauss y Lillian, hermana mayor de Clauss Jr. y Charles, y por decirlo de una manera modesta, la joven más hermosa de Rochester. No me autoproclamé con aquel título, si no que cada mirada, halago y comentario lo verificaban.

Comenzando cronológicamente con éste "diario", debería señalar el día 12 de noviembre de 1933, ya con un mes de mis anhelados 18 años. Era afortunada en todo sentido, y más por mi novio, el guapo y adinerado Royce King II; y digo "era afortunada" por lo que aquella noche ocurrió.

Caminaba por las calles de Rochester en dirección a mi hogar, cuando el frío se hacía presente. Yo venía de casa de Vera, mi mejor amiga, y ahora madre de un dulce niño que atraía mis atenciones de ser madre lo antes posible, queriendo formar una familia con Royce. Años después me enteré de algunas cosas, pero ya llegaré allí.

Aquella noche al llegar a uno de las últimas calles que faltaban para mi hogar, sentí un extraño ruido proveniente de la oscuridad de un callejón. Me sentí observada cuando intenté enfocar la vista, y no pude hacer más que salir corriendo de aquel lugar que me provocaba temor. Fue así como comenzó todo.

Me sentí segura cuando mis manos tocaron la reja de mi casa, pero aún así tenía una extraña sensación de pánico, y no podía dejar de pensar en aquel callejón.

-¡Rose! –Una voz familiar trajo mi atención. Me volteé para encontrarme con mi padre, quien esperaba por mí a media cuadra de la casa. –Por fin llegas hija.- Se acercó a besar mi frente y entramos, no sin antes dar un último vistazo hacia la calle de dónde vine. Me intrigaba y no sabía el porqué en ese entonces. Hoy lo tengo más que claro.

Aquella noche fue difícil conciliar el sueño, más no imposible. En cierto modo, a pesar de haber sentido temor por aquel callejón, tenía la sensación de protección, sin saber en aquel entonces que había sido rescatada de lo que pudo haber sido el final de mi vida.

¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Antes de llegar directamente a eso, prefiero narrar lo que vino después de aquella extraña noche, y el momento exacto en que lo conocí. Aquel segundo en que vi su rostro por primera vez y sus ojos me congelaron la sangre, pero no fue por eso que me quedé a mirarlo. El día en que conocí a Emmett Cullen no estaba tan lejos de aquella noche, al contrario, fue dentro de los días siguientes, cuando ocurría la gran tragedia que atemorizó a Rochester: Esa fría noche de noviembre, mi prometido Royce y cuatro amigos más fueron encontrados muertos en un callejón, el mismo que yo encontré el temor; atacados por un animal o un perro bravo, según las noticias y el forense. Yo simplemente estaba en shock, creyendo haber perdido mi oportunidad de ser feliz junto a un buen hombre, ignorando la realidad que se me fue revelada años después por Edward Cullen.

Con todo aquel revuelo de la masacre, la llegada de la familia Cullen a Rochester y sociedad, pasó inadvertida, por toda la atención al hijo del hombre más poderoso de la ciudad. Incluso para mí, quien lloraba el duelo de mi prometido, extrañamente sintiéndome más desolada por mi futuro, que por la muerte del mismo novio. Pero así eran las cosas antes, una mujer de sociedad como yo, que aspiraba a tener un buen futuro, no podía darse el lujo de elegir por amor. Más bien, tenía un concepto muy errado de felicidad, que fui descubriendo con el tiempo.

El funeral se llevó a cabo al segundo día del siniestro, y entonces los conocí. Los Kings ofrecieron un servicio fúnebre en su casa para la sociedad, en donde las condolencias pasaban desde sus padres hasta a mí. La novia que no alcanzó a desposarse.

Recuerdo haber estado en la residencia de los King, junto a mis padres, luciendo un vestido negro, pero aún así el color no dejaba mi belleza en segundo lugar. No puedo evitar el resaltar lo hermosa que era en aquellos años, e incluso ahora. La vanidad es algo con lo que se nace, y no se puede evitar, aunque hayan pasado más de seis décadas y tantos sucesos entre medio.

Esa tarde fue cuando los conocí, y mi primera reacción no pudo ser más que de envidia. Sí, en el velorio de mi prometido, tuve un reproche inmediato por la nueva familia que presentaba sus condolencias, y además se hacían conocer como los nuevos residentes de una de las casas más costosas de Rochester.

Vi a la mujer primero. Esme Cullen. Su tez era aún más blanca que la mía, era sofisticada, elegante en su caminar, cabello castaño, recogido en un sencillo peinado.

-Lamentamos su pérdida señor y señora King. –Habló de una manera casi celestial, estrechando la mano de los que iban a ser mis suegros, con sus manos cubiertas en guantes de seda negro. –Hemos arribado hace un par de días a Rochester y lamentamos que sea en éstas situaciones. –Alcancé a escuchar toda su presentación, cuando me llamó la atención un hombre rubio, igual de pálido que Esme Cullen, y se unió a ella, dándoles la mano y el pésame a los atónitos señores King. Aún con todo el dolor que sentían, no pudieron hacer caso omiso a la belleza increíble de la pareja que recién había llegado.

-Carlisle Cullen.- Se presentó el hombre. No pude evitar notar un detalle más: Sus ojos. Ambos tenían ojos miel, de un dorado profundo, como si el mismísimo oro derretido cayera en sus pupilas, para deleitarnos con una sola mirada. Me pareció lo más hermoso que había visto jamás, y sentí celos. Por primera vez sentí celos de otra persona en cuanto a belleza y admiración.

Luego de un momento la pareja se acercó a mí. Los recibí con algo de hostilidad, recuerdo, escudándome en la excusa de la tragedia, pero simplemente era envidia. Envidia pura.

-¿Rosalie Hale, no? –La mujer me habló con dulzura, no solo en su voz, si no en sus gestos y mirada. –Lamentamos mucho la pérdida.-Ella extendió su mano amablemente para estrecharla con la mía, y sentí la suave seda en mi piel, hasta que fue su pareja quien me dio su mano, sin guantes, y sentí un escalofrío por la gélida piel. Él la removió instantáneamente y se paró junto a ella, con una pose naturalmente elegante.

-Somos nuevos en la ciudad. Ella es mi esposa Esme, y yo soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen. –Se presentó, presumiendo inconscientemente de su tono armónico de voz.

Recuerdo con claridad el preciso momento en que los vi. Dos seres igualmente hermosos entraron en el salón, mezclándose entre la gente. Primero entró Edward, y me llamó la atención su cabello cobrizo, algo desordenado, y aquellos ojos negros con un tono extraño que no podía entender en ese entonces. Le seguía detrás un hombre grande, de cabello oscuro con ciertos rizos. Tenía los mismos ojos que el anterior, la tez blanca por igual, y cierta picardía en su mirar. Era muy seguro de sí mismo, y no parecía el invitado a un velorio, si no más a un baile de sociedad.

La señora Cullen les hizo una señal con la mano para acercarlos, y yo miré todo con detenimiento, cabizbaja ante los cuatro seres más hermosos que había visto.

-Rosalie, él es Edward, mi hermano menor. –Me presentó ante él, quien pareció algo hostil en su saludo, y simplemente hizo un movimiento con su cabeza. –Y mi sobrino, Emmett.

Él fue distinto. Se abrió paso entre sus "tíos", como se habían presentado aquella noche, y tomó mi mano para besarla, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Hice lo mismo y nuevamente sentí escalofríos, primero por el frío contacto de su piel, y luego por la oscuridad de sus pupilas, rodeado por un extraño tono enrojecido que atribuí como algún mal de familia que padecían, ya que Edward lo tenía también.

Emmett volvió a su sitio, junto a Edward, y de haber sabido en ese entonces que podía leer mentes, no habría pensando tanto en lo inferior que me hacían sentir aquella familia nueva, tan hermosa y elegante, que me hacía ver como una simple mujer, cuando solía ser la más elogiada de todo Rochester.

-Es un placer conocerlos. –Hablé finalmente. –Y lamento que su llegada a la ciudad se vea interrumpida por ésta tragedia.

-No, para nada. Debimos venir a presentarnos en otra ocasión, pero nos pareció correcto hacerlo de una vez. Mis más sentidas condolencias. –La señora Esme volvió a tomar mi mano con toda delicadeza, y me sonrió de una manera que me fue imposible no devolvérsela. Sonreí un poco, y me di cuenta que Emmett no me había quitado la vista de encima, lo cual me incomodó en cierto modo. Su mirada oscura y misteriosa era penetrante, y me hizo bajar la mirada enseguida. En aquellos años yo aún era una muchacha sin carácter formado, y solo poseía como armadura lo que mi físico podía dar. Una buena imagen, secundado por un buen apellido. Tuvieron que pasar muchos años para formar aquella personalidad que me acompaña hasta el día de hoy; decisiva y algo desafiante. De haber conocido a Emmett así, habría una guerra de miradas y gestos, pero solo era una muchacha de 18 años, confundida por la reciente muerte del que iba a ser su marido, y me mantuve en un rotundo silencio hasta que la familia se fue.

Ese, mi querido diario, fue el día en que conocí a los Cullen, la familia que cambió mi vida. ¿Para bien o para mal? Eso lo dejaré para más adelante.

**N/A: Queridos fans, éste nuevo proyecto decidí hacerlo en primera persona, todo contado como si Rosalie escribiera un diario de vida, como habrán notado. Ella escribe 60 años después de haber conocido a los Cullen en 1933, pero quiero dejarlos con una duda. ¿Rosalie escribe como vampiro, o como humana? **

**Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para encontrar el link donde tengo mi página de facebook, con actualizaciones propias, de novelas y cosplay. Si no les funciona el link, busquen en facebook "NuniRose – MissRosalie". Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	2. La invitación

Había pasado una semana desde la muerte de Royce, y su familia que aún no estaba convencida del ataque de un animal, buscaba pistas con la policía, ofreciendo grandes cantidades de dinero por la verdad. Ni se imaginaban. O mejor dicho, ni nos imaginábamos. Estaba muy lejos de descubrir la real causa de la muerte de mi prometido, pero eso no era lo que me mantenía intrigada. Ciertamente aún tenía curiosidad por aquella familia, o más bien celos al enterarme de que además de poseer tremenda belleza, eran dueños de una gran fortuna, pero no alardeaban de ello, más que en la compra de una propiedad costosa y por supuesto, las mejores vestimentas. Estaba en boca de todos, incluso con lo poco sociables que se volvieron.

Edward y Emmett no eran vistos muy seguidos, ya que siempre tenían "viajes de negocios". El doctor Cullen tomó inmediatamente un puesto en el hospital, convirtiéndose en uno de los médicos más eficientes del sector. Su mujer en tanto era bastante hogareña por lo visto, y mi madre Lillian no desperdició la oportunidad de ir a hacer amistad con ella, aunque sólo obtuvo una tarde en su casa, una plática muy superficial y la invitación de la familia Cullen a mi casa. ¡A mi propia casa!

Para ese entonces yo ocupaba la mayor parte de mis pensamientos en aquellas personas, más que en la muerte de mi prometido. Fue cuando noté que nunca estuve enamorada de él, y la epifanía fue algo decepcionante; se veía todo color de rosa cuando estaba vivo, y mi ingenuidad también.

El gran día llegó. Y digo "gran" porque fue sin duda algo esperado por toda mi familia, excepto yo. Mi madre ordenó a sus dos sirvientas dejar todo impecable, puesto que ni un rastro de polvo pudo detectar en la visita a la residencia de los Cullen. Hizo que me vistiera con mis mejores atuendos, olvidando también la reciente muerte de Royce, y poniendo los ojos en Edward o Emmett para un futuro casamiento. Eran épocas distintas, y todo se veía de manera más fría; mi mundo de perfección, aquella burbuja, poco a poco comenzaba a tornarse algo realista, y no me gustaba. Era ilusa en ese entonces, y prefería vivir en ese con la idea de una vida sin tropiezos.

-¿A qué hora llegarán? –Pregunté desinteresadamente a mi madre, quien terminaba de peinar a mi hermano Charles, el más pequeño.

-En cualquier minuto. –Ella ya estaba histérica y cuando acabó con el cabello de Charles, me miró de arriba abajo, buscando algo que arreglar. Lo encontró, por supuesto. Apretó mis mejillas para darle rubor natural, un viejo truco de época. –Cariño, se que estás ofuscada con lo del pobre de Royce, pero debes seguir adelante. Ve esto como una señal a una nueva oportunidad. –Ella daba un discurso mientras arreglaba mi cabello, y ajustaba algunos dobleces de mi vestido azul marino, el cual resaltaba mis ojos celestes.

Entonces la puerta sonó un par de veces, y mamá envió por una sirvienta a recibir a los Cullen. Inevitablemente el corazón me palpitó un poco más fuerte de lo usual, lo cual tomé como una señal de nerviosismo. Inhalé profundamente y me vi al espejo antes de bajar al salón. Estaba perfecta.

-Es una hermosa casa señora Hale. –La voz angelical de la señora Esme hizo eco en mi casa.

-Oh por favor, llámeme Lillian. Ya estamos en confianza. –Y en comparación la voz de mi madre sonaba tan aguda y poco armoniosa.

-En ese caso usted llámeme sólo Esme.

Fue suficiente escuchar y para entonces bajé, con mi barbilla en alto, una mano apenas rozando el barandal de la escalera y pasos delicados. Era todo un gentío, por decirlo de una forma. Mi padre, mi madre, mis dos hermanos con sus manos atrás y en fila, esperando ser presentados. La señora Esme y el doctor, y nadie más.

Me costó un poco asumir que estaba decepcionada de la ausencia de Edward y Emmett, pero no tardó mucho en hacerse presente aquel sentimiento. Aunque dudaba aún, a cuál de los dos quería ver. Recibí toda la atención de Emmett aquel día, pero Edward prácticamente me ignoró, lo cual era algo imposible en cualquier hombre en kilómetros a la redonda.

-¿Y su hermano y sobrino, Esme? –Mi madre preguntó repentinamente.

-No se preocupe, ellos vendrán. –Una luz de esperanza prendió mi corazón. –Están en un viaje de negocios y en cuando pisen Rochester, vendrán directo a su casa.

Viajes de negocios. Ahora recuerdo aquellas excusas y me parecen hasta divertidas, y porque no decirlo, ingeniosas.

Todos se presentaron formalmente y mi madre los invitó a tomar una taza de té, que fue tomada con un par de sorbos y nada más. Otro líquido les habría venido bien quizás, pero yo no lo sabía en ese entonces.

Siguiendo con el protocolo y costumbres de época, nos sentamos todos en el salón, hablando de actualidad, las guerras, arte, música. Fue ahí que mi madre debió resaltar mi talento, o lo que yo creía era algo que admirar.

-Rosalie toca muy bien el piano. Ha estado aprendiendo desde los once años. –Mi madre manifestó a todos. –Querida, ¿por qué no tocas alguna pieza para deleitarnos?

Me levanté de mi lugar, en silencio, y me acomodé en el taburete del piano que teníamos, gracias a una herencia. Comencé a tocar a Mozart, con algo de dificultad ya que parecía estar tocando para reyes, que me observaban con ojo crítico. Nunca lo hicieron, me enteré tiempo después. Adoraban la forma en que me desempeñaba, sobre todo la señora Esme.

La puerta sonó de nuevo, pero nadie escuchó, excepto la sirvienta que esperaba en los alrededores. Nosotros seguíamos en el salón bajo el sonido de mi música, hasta que mis notas se salieron de control, terminando la melodía en un perfecto desastre al ver parados a Emmett y Edward.

-¡Bravo! –Emmett improvisó un aplauso muy sonoro, el cual resaltó a toda mi familia, excepto a la suya, quienes parecían acostumbrados. Edward se mantuvo en silencio, como obligado a estar en esa situación. Y lo estaba.

-¡Muchachos! ¡Pasen, pasen! –Mi madre los recibía como hijos pródigos, acomodándolos en el salón. –Estábamos escuchando a mi talentosa hija en el piano.

-Lillian, no te mencioné que Edward también toca. –La señora Esme dijo de pronto, animando al mencionado a tocar algo. Con un poco de resignación en el rostro se levantó para tomar mi lugar en el taburete, y yo me fui a sentar en su lugar, junto a Emmett, quien me sonrió con toda confianza. Yo alcé una ceja en respuesta.

Recuerdo aquellos detalles y me es imposible no reír. Como sea, continúo. Edward comenzó a tocar, y recuerdo haber querido salir corriendo de la habitación, al escuchar un perfecto ritmo y melodía en manos de aquel joven serio. Las notas eran como el sonido del océano en una pacífica tarde de primavera, y daban una sensación de tranquilidad. Me tomó años reconocer que era mucho más talentoso que yo, pero aquel día sólo sentí frustración, y traté de perder la mirada, encontrándome con la de Emmett.

Sus ojos ésta vez eran distintos, y no podía explicar entonces el porqué. Aquel tono rojizo que se mezclaba con negro, ahora parecía un poco más ambarino. Una alergia, pensé. Una muy extraña alergia que le daba algo de misterio a su mirada. Aún así Emmett en aquellos días me parecía el hombre más infantil y petulante que hubiera conocido jamás.

Hoy en día recuerdo aquellos sentimientos con gracia, tomando en cuenta lo mucho que cambió mi forma de pensar en unas semanas más.

Más tarde nos comenzamos a dispersar en grupos. Mis padres conversaban con los Cullen, y mis dos hermanos estaban fascinados con las historias de viajes de Emmett y Edward. Sentí que no encajaba y me encaminé hacia la cocina, donde había algunos bocadillos que nunca fueron consumidos. Probé unos cuantos cuando me volteé rápidamente al sentir una presencia. Era él.


	3. Un consejo de vida

-Pareces no disfrutar la visita. –Dijo con su tono grave, pero aún así como si me hablase un tenor.

-Lo hago. Sólo vine a comer algo, Emmett. –Respondí, dejando un panecillo de donde lo había sacado. Sacudí mis manos y por un minuto me sentí acorralada por aquel hombre, que a pesar de ser tan grande, medía lo justo para poder desafiarle con la mirada.

-Entiendo que no quieras, pero me gustaría invitarla a salir algún día, señorita Rosalie. –Sacó a relucir su tono de galán, del cual me burlé mucho tiempo. Intentaba conquistarme de la forma más típica posible, pero no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que iba a costarle.

-Y espero usted entienda, Emmett, que no sería bien visto que con la reciente muerte de mi prometido, yo me ande paseando alguien, a vista y paciencia de todos.

-Comprendo.- Sus ojos negros-ambarinos me miraron profundamente para luego deleitarme por primera vez con aquello que me quitaba el sueño. Su sonrisa.

Un par de hoyuelos se marcaron en los bordes de sus labios, sus perfectos dientes blancos relucientes y sus ojos sonrientes me dejaron atónita. Era una expresión totalmente natural, espontánea y sincera, y sin duda me dejó como si un fantasma hubiera pasado frente a mí.

Sonrojada, evité su mirada y caminé rápidamente fuera de la cocina, buscando escapar de aquellos sentimientos que me llenaban, algo completamente nuevo. No sentía la seguridad de un futuro con él, pero si estaba segura de que su sonrisa era lo que yo buscaba. Aún así eso no cambiaba su personalidad, que me era difícil de aguantar. Tan osado…

A veces terminamos odiando las cosas que al principio nos enamoran, pero en ocasiones muy extrañas, pasa lo contrario. Y ésta era una ocasión más que extraña, solo que yo aún no lo sabía en su totalidad.

La jornada terminó a eso de las nueve de la noche, y los Cullen se despidieron agradecidos por la invitación. Intercambié una última mirada con Emmett antes de irse, pero yo lo vi una vez más, en mis sueños.

Sólo podía ver sus extraños ojos en medio de una neblina que nos cubría, y la nieve comenzaba a caer sobre nosotros. Me miraba intensamente e hizo una mueca para sonreír, y mi sueño repentinamente se convirtió en una pesadilla, al ver sus dientes ensangrentados. Me horroricé tanto que desperté exaltada, notando que ya era de día y tratando de analizar mi extraño sueño.

Decidí arreglarme y visitar a la única persona que sería capaz de escuchar todo aquello que me pasaba: Vera.

-¡Rosalie! ¿Cómo estás? –Vera me recibió en su casa con un abrazo espontáneo, seguramente por mi reciente perdida.

-Bien, estoy bien Vera. –Respondí con algo de incertidumbre y ella me hizo pasar. El pequeño Henry estaba balbuceando desde su habitación y su madre me guió hasta allí.

Vi la ternura en los ojos de ese pequeño, aquel cabello con rizos negros y esa sonrisa infalible. La visión de Emmett fue inevitable en mis ojos, y de pronto ya no veía a mis hijos como antes, de cabellera rubia y rizos perfectos. Más bien veía algo tan puro y hermoso como Henry en mis brazos, y más aún, lo veía a él. Sólo a él.

Borré aquel pensamiento inmediatamente, y tomé al pequeño en brazos, quien comenzaba a jugar con mi cabello. Nos sonreímos un buen rato, jugando con las manos, bajo la mirada compasiva de Vera.

-En serio, estoy bien. –Le recalqué a mi poco convencida amiga, quien tenía aquella mirada de lástima que siempre odié luego de la tragedia. –Me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas éstos días, Vera. Y sí, tienen que ver con Royce.

-¿Qué clase de cosas Rose? –Ella tomó al niño para dejarlo en su cuna, y poder conversar mejor.

-No lo sé, es todo tan confuso. Hace unas semanas atrás estaba con la idea de un futuro perfecto junto a Royce, creyendo que él era mi felicidad. Pero ahora que ha muerto… Yo… No lo extraño Vera. –Me acerqué un poco más a ella, para confesarle mi gran pesar. –No lamento su muerte, si no la de mi futuro. –Susurré.

Vera siempre fue comprensiva conmigo, una amiga leal, no como las de sociedad que solía tener, aquellas que se perdían cuando había una baja económica en casa, o un mal rumor se generaba. Mi amiga siempre estuvo ahí conmigo, desde pequeñas, incondicionalmente.

-¿Alguna vez estuviste realmente enamorada de Royce?

Esa pregunta me la formuló hace seis décadas, y hasta el día de hoy sigue dando vueltas en mi cabeza. La respuesta siempre había sido la misma, desde la primera vez:

-Estaba enamorada de la idea del amor. –Confesé.

No amaba a Royce, pero si lo que él me ofrecía: Un futuro asegurado, familia, hijos, una gran casa y comodidades. Esperarlo cada tarde para cenar juntos y ver dormir a nuestros pequeños; era el concepto de felicidad que se me había inculcado desde pequeña, y verlo cumplido era mi meta.

Me sentía desolada en ese entonces, y de haber sabido que todo aquello se cumpliría, habría estado más animada, incluyendo a todo eso el verdadero amor, no sólo una idea.

**N/A:** **Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para encontrar el link donde tengo mi página de facebook, con actualizaciones propias, de novelas y cosplay. Si no les funciona el link, busquen en facebook "NuniRose – MissRosalie". Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	4. Encuentro confuso

Pasaron unos días bastante considerables para que la situación en la ciudad se calmase, excepto para la familia King que aún buscaba respuestas, inconformes con el diagnóstico forense. Conforme pasaban los días, me convencía cada vez más de mis falsos ideales del amor junto a quien iba a ser mi esposo; de haberlo amado, otros sentimientos me abordarían en los días posteriores a su muerte, sin embargo no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada.

En cambio, la insistencia de mi madre por vincularme con la familia Cullen era cada día más imperiosa. Su necesidad de voltear mi situación de "viuda antes de la boda" era una meta que se había impuesto, contra mi voluntad, ya que no sentía la más mínima atracción por Edward o Emmett, pero éste último me sacaba de mis casillas con su actitud.

Es por ello que a regañadientes acepté ir a un baile que se ofreció a sociedad, el cual por supuesto asistirían los Cullen, lo que mi madre tomó como la oportunidad perfecta para lucir mis atributos y que uno de los misteriosos jóvenes se fijara en mí.

Recuerdo con claridad aquella tarde que pasé en mi habitación, bajo cuatro manos que peinaban mi cabello, me vestían y maquillaban. Lucía tan hermosa, pero aún así ninguna sonrisa se mostraba en mi rostro; comenzaba a sentir poco a poco la presión de una familia por casar a su hija con un acaudalado joven, sin importar lo que sentía. Era un mundo duro para una chica.

Avanzando del brazo de mi padre, entramos en el salón de la fiesta, seguidos por mi madre quien saludaba a unas amigas.

Comencé a dispersarme por la fiesta, saludando a los conocidos de Rochester, recibiendo halagos como de costumbre y por supuesto, negándome a unas osadas invitaciones de baile. Y finalmente vi lo que buscaba, inconscientemente. El doctor Cullen llegaba al salón, deslumbrando junto a su flamante esposa, ambos con sonrisas tan cálidas pero misteriosas como podían ser.

Al ver que detrás de ellos no venía nadie más, rodé los ojos, creyéndolos demasiado engreídos como para aparecerse en una fiesta. Bufé y me encaminé hacia afuera, pasando a tomar una copa de champagne antes.

Llegué a una terraza al otro extremo del salón, el cual tenía un poco de iluminaria, y dejaba una armoniosa vista al jardín. Me apoyé en el barandal, tomando un sorbo de mi trago, cuando una voz grave me resaltó. Una gota de champagne quedó en mi labio, descendiendo por el mentón, cuando me volteé a verlo.

-La joven más hermosa de Rochester, y sola. –Emmett se acercó hacia mí, tomando mi mano libre con la suya para depositar un beso en ésta. Acto seguido, sus ojos extraños no miraron los míos, si no que mi boca, y cuando no pude ni percatarme, ya tenía su frío dedo secando la gota de champagne.

Me alejé de él un paso atrás y lo miré con desdén, sorprendida por su osadía.

-La fiesta era agradable hasta que llegaste. –Evité mirarlo, girando mi vista hacia el jardín.

-Exacto, ahora es una fiesta extraordinaria. –Respondió con arrogancia.

-Con permiso. –Hice ademán de irme pero su mano me detuvo, colocándola sobre mi brazo, para luego retirarla al ver cuánto me molestó eso.

-Vamos Rosalie, dame una oportunidad de conversar contigo. –Su rostro se relajó, y parecía bromear al respecto. –No soy como tú crees.

-Lo imagino. Debes ser peor. –Alcé una ceja, desafiándolo con la mirada, aunque intentaba hacerme la ruda, por dentro moría de vergüenza por tener tal conversación.

La música de fondo y el ruido de las conversaciones ajenas hacían que nuestra plática ni se sintiera, lo cual agradecía para evitar chismes. Lo último que quería era ser vinculada con él.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me resigné a una plática con él, sin saber lo que vendría en ese entonces. Pero incluso de haberlo sabido, no creo que habría hecho algo por impedirlo, aún como pasaron las cosas.

-Bien, ¿cuándo me concederá una cita, señorita Hale? –Me sonrió de una forma nada decente, o como él suele decirle "pícaro", lo cual provocó mi molestia y un acto sin pensar: Olvidé por completo la copa de champagne, y con esa misma mano fui a pegarle en su pecho para alejarlo, pero el contacto del vidrio con él, pareciera que fue el mismo de una roca, pues lo próximo que pasó fue que tenía pedazos de vidrio incrustados en mi piel, mezclados con el licor que ardía sobre las heridas. La sangre manchó su traje, y yo dejé caer lo que quedaba de la copa al suelo, quejándome inmediatamente por el dolor.

-¡Mira lo que has hecho! –Alcé mi mirada y me quedé fría, olvidando todo dolor. Sus ojos ya no tenían vida en absoluto, eran oscuros, profundos, y su mandíbula estaba tensa, forjando sus labios.

Emmett miraba mi mano con terror, y lo siguiente que pasó fue que Edward llegó, igual de tenso que él, para moverlo, pero le fue imposible. Su mirada estaba posada sobre mí, y noté que se aferró de las ropas de Edward, haciendo puños con sus manos.

-¡Sácame!- Gruñó de tal manera que retrocedí unos pasos, viendo como Edward arrastraba a Emmett por la terraza hacia el jardín, perdiéndose finalmente en la oscuridad.

Respiré agitadamente, pero el doctor Cullen no me dio más tiempo de reaccionar, cuando apareció repentinamente seguido de su esposa, quien mantuvo distancia a diferencia de su marido.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó de forma cálida, tomando mi mano para revisarla. Sentí unas punzadas cuando la movió y volví a recordar el dolor.

-Sí, estoy bien. –Dije distraída, aún mirando la oscuridad del jardín.

-Ven, te curaré esa herida.

La señora Cullen nos dio paso, muy tensa también, siguiéndonos con unos buenos pasos de diferencia. En el camino me encontré con mi madre, quien se escandalizó al ver la sangre, exigiendo saber que había pasado. Fue calmada por Esme mientras el doctor me llevaba a un baño, dándole instrucciones a su esposa de pedir un botiquín al encargado.

Curó mis heridas, pero aún así yo estaba indiferente, sin poder quitarme la imagen de Emmett de la cabeza. Aquellos ojos espeluznantes, su extraña actitud, la aparición de Edward, la forma como lo sacó. Todo era muy confuso, y quería saber que ocurrió aquella noche.

No faltaba mucho tiempo para enterarme de la verdad, algo que cambiaría mi vida para siempre, y me haría tomar decisiones más difíciles que cualquier otra chica de mi edad. Miraba mis heridas, y recordaba su rostro, a otro Emmett, uno muy distinto del que conocía, uno que me provocó miedo, incertidumbre pero a la vez algo de curiosidad. Quería saber a toda costa que había pasado después con él y Edward… Y la verdad me fue revelada tan solo días después.

**N/A:** **Recuerden pasar por mi perfil para encontrar el link donde tengo mi página de facebook, con actualizaciones propias, de novelas y cosplay. Si no les funciona el link, busquen en facebook "NuniRose – MissRosalie". Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


	5. La confesión

Tuve la intención de conversar personalmente con el doctor Cullen, para agradecerle por la atención brindada aquella noche. Podría haber ido al hospital de Rochester, donde seguramente estaría, pero en lugar de ello, me dirigí directamente a la residencia Cullen, a sabiendas de que me encontraría con quien realmente deseaba ver: Emmett.

Empecinada y con paso firme, llegué hasta la gran casa que mantenía sus cortinas frontales cerradas. Mi primer pensamiento fue que nadie estaba allí, pero de todas formas tomé la elegante aldaba de bronce entre mis manos y golpeé la puerta dos veces; y mi deseo se cumplió.

Se dejaba entrever la mirada cabizbaja de Emmett cuando apoyó una mano en la puerta a medio abrir, en las sombras. Sus ojos extraños parecían esquivarme, y apretaba los labios con fuerza el uno con el otro, incómodo del encuentro y apurando la situación con una pose impaciente. No me saludó, sólo se quedó allí, esperando que yo hablara.

Pensé en marcharme sin decirle nada, ofendida por su actitud, como si yo fuese un huésped indeseado. ¡Qué menosprecio a mi presencia!

-¿Está el doctor Cullen? – Alcé ambas cejas, exigiendo una respuesta inmediata.

-No. Deberías buscar en el hospital.- Y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta pero antepuse mi mano envuelta en aquel guante de encaje blanco. -¿Sí? –Volvió a abrir la puerta donde estaba antes y me lanzó una mirada irónica.

-Eres un grosero Emmett Cullen. –Lancé sin más tapujos, olvidando el protocolo de tratarlo por "usted".

-Oh vaya. La señorita Rosalie Hale se enojó. –Inclinó su cabeza para dejar ver una torcida sonrisa, la cual terminaba en un hoyuelo. -¿Qué puedo hacer, qué puedo hacer?

Rodé los ojos y bufé ante su sarcasmo.

-Idiota.- Murmuré cuando me di vuelta, tan bajo que era imposible que me haya oído. Pero lo hizo.

-Y ahora soy un idiota. –Soltó una carcajada demostrando ofensa. Sorprendida por su excelente oído y por el tono que había tomado la charla, giré nuevamente y la puerta se encontraba abierta hasta atrás. Emmett ya no estaba.

Miré a mi alrededor, pensando en la mala broma que me estaba jugando; me asomé un poco dentro de la casa, asombrada en el primer instante por el sobrio lujo y no ostentoso, de la decoración interior.

-¿Emme…? –No alcancé a terminar su nombre cuando apareció frente a mí por detrás de la puerta, muy relajado y silencioso. Del susto me sobresalté un poco y fue en vano ocultarlo; Emmett ya simulaba su sonrisa burlona.

-Entra. El sol está… radiante.

Él cerró la puerta y se adentró hacia la sala de estar, la cual, a pesar de tener sus cortinas cerradas, no parecía lúgubre en absoluto; un par de lámparas bien posicionadas fueron suficientes para iluminar el lugar. ¡Oh, el lugar! Qué elegancia. Ni la familia de Royce podría haber tenido tanto detalle en un pequeño salón, sin que pareciera aparatoso. Los sillones, sin duda, tallados a mano en una pieza y perfectamente distribuidos. Sobre éstos, una lámpara de lágrima que parecía tener diamantes colgando –y quizás lo eran.

Y entre todos los detalles me percaté de un piano de cola en la sala contigua.

-Toma asiento por favor. –Su tono de voz cambió de forma radical, pasando de ser 'el idiota', al caballero.

Con recelo, me senté en un sillón y Emmett me siguió, frente a mí. Me saqué los guantes, colocándolos en la mesa de centro, y mi vendaje salió a la luz, descubriendo también el tema pendiente. Un silencio se apoderó del salón, y Emmett no dejaba de ver mi herida a través de la tela; su ceño se frunció al punto de retorno, despejando sus marcas faciales como si nunca hubiesen estado allí.

-¿Qué ocurrió esa noche? –Finalmente pregunté, aunque el corazón me palpitaba tan fuerte que todo Rochester podría oírlo.

-Le tengo cierto asco a la sangre. No puedo verla u olerla sin desmayarme. –Explicó naturalmente, como si fuese la respuesta más obvia. –Edward conoce mi situación y afortunadamente estaba cerca para sacarme de allí.

-No, no lo estaba. – Repliqué.

-Sí. Estaba cerca, señorita Rosalie. Quizás bebió demás esa noche y los eventos son confusos para usted. –Su voz calmada no se alteraba ante mi incredulidad.

-No estaba ebria, Emmett. –Murmuré avergonzada.

-¿Acaso no fue champagne lo que tenía la copa que terminó en mi camisa?

La victoria había sido suya momentáneamente, pero yo sabía perfectamente que: No estaba pasada de copas, y que Edward no estaba cerca de nosotros. Pero ¿cómo podría probarlo? Emmett se levantó de su puesto y con una pose cordial, inclinó su cabeza.

-¿Algo más, señorita Hale? –Apuró mi visita, mostrando ansias de mi partida.

-Sí. Y por cierto ¿me está sacando ya? –Refuté su actitud. –Sigue siendo un grosero.

Me levanté de mi asiento, olvidando mis guantes. Me encaminé a la puerta y Emmett me siguió con ellos; los tomé con impaciencia y me dispuse a salir de aquella elegante casa, pero no sin antes decirle lo que pensaba.

-Algo oculta. No me creo aquello de la sangre. –Y eso bastó para colerizar al tranquilo Emmett Cullen; cerró la puerta que yo había comenzado a abrir y se mantuvo frente a ésta, inmóvil, sin decir nada. Se volteó para por fin, mirarme directamente.

En el momento que Emmett me miró, clavando sus ojos negros sobre los míos, supe que algo distinto había en él. Algo oscuro.

Tuve miedo.

-Quiero irme. –Susurré, apenas audible, pero suficiente para captar su atención. Una mueca de dolor de apoderó de su rostro perfecto, guardando un silencio eterno.

-Puedes irte. –Respondió.

Su postura era resignada, aceptando mi libre albedrío, pero afligido por la decisión. No obtuve ningún 'detente', más bien un pase de libertad, y sin más, abandoné el salón de la casa Cullen. Pero antes de que la puerta llegase a su tope, volví a entrar, guiada absolutamente por una fuerza mayor que mí, apoyé mi mano vendada sobre su hombro y lo besé en la boca, sin mucho entusiasmo, sólo juntar nuestros labios por unos breves segundos para el reloj, pero eternos para mis sentidos. Debía probar que tanto mi cercanía le era molesta, pero más allá de eso, en lo más profundo de mi ser, deseaba hacer eso desde la primera vez que le vi.

Me separé de él, sorprendiéndome por lo ocurrido, llevando una mano a mi boca.

-Yo… Lo siento. Fue algo totalmente…-

Pero cerró completamente la puerta detrás de mí, y me tomó por la cintura apoyándome contra la pared e insertando un nuevo beso, mucho más intenso y de piel, el cual respondí poco a poco, sintiendo su lengua entrar y juguetear con la mía; y qué decir de sus manos que apretaban fuerte mi cintura, apegándome contra él y sintiendo su hombría, incluso a través de mi vestido.

Y entonces se detuvo de golpe, dejándome acalorada en la pared, exhausta del nuevo sentir que me hizo pasar. No recordaba haber sentido esa pasión jamás por Royce, ni las ganas de que el beso fuese eterno, como ahora, con Emmett Cullen.

-Esto no está bien. –Se tomó el pelo con una mano, aplastando aquellos rizos negros bajo esa mano que deseaba estuviese sobre mí nuevamente. –Tienes que irte por favor. No puedo obligarte… No como él.

En ese entonces lo miré extrañada pero hoy día se perfectamente a que se refería con aquella frase. Me tomó un tiempo y mucha información comprender porque Emmett temía besarme, siendo que lo deseaba más que a nada.

-¿Qué no está bien? –Me intenté acercar a él pero sus pasos agigantados nos alejaron, y partió nuevamente a la sala de estar, separándonos por unos tres metros.

Emmett volvió, pero ahora cruzó el salón de su casa en un borroso segundo, instalándose frente a mí. Me exalté al verlo aparecerse, e inevitablemente di un paso atrás por la cercanía tan rápida en que nos encontrábamos, y no podía encontrar ninguna explicación lógica a lo que acababa de ver. Nadie podía cruzar esa distancia en tan poco tiempo.

Sus ojos negros, penetrantes, no dejaban de gritarme '¡Ayuda!'. Sí. Ayuda. Las palabras estaban estancadas en su boca, implorando salir, pero retenidas por una fuerza mayor que cualquier intención de sinceridad; y lo que no estaba retenido eran mis dudas.

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo llegaste acá? –Me tropezaba en mis preguntas, queriendo respuestas a todas en el acto. - ¿Emmett? ¿Por qué no me dices que está pasando realmente? Mi sangre, mi beso… -Me pregunté a mí misma finalmente, consternada y con muchas dudas. ¿Acaso el problema era yo?

De pronto una leve brisa repentina movió parte de mi cabello y Esme Cullen, elegante y sobria, pero muy seria, apareció en el salón, sin saber de dónde venía. Su rostro era inquietante, casi tanto como el de Emmett pero con cierta compasión reconocible en las facciones; tenía un dejo de protección a su sobrino, casi maternal e inexplicable, y entonces se integró junto a Emmett, apoyando una mano en su hombro derecho e intercambiando una mirada cómplice, la cual finalizó en una señal de afirmación por parte de la mujer.

-Somos vampiros, Rosalie. –Confesó finalmente, y los dos pares de ojos, unos dorados y otros negros, me miraron con cierta precaución, como si yo fuese el enemigo ahora; incluso después de aquella frase.


	6. Hombres o vampiros

-¿Vampiros? –Solté una carcajada nerviosa, incrédula de lo que mis oídos acababan de escuchar, a pesar de haberlos visto moverse de una forma sobrehumana y comportarse con tal seriedad siendo una familia supuestamente prodigiosa de Rochester.

-Cometiste un error, madre. –La lejana voz de Edward se hizo presente en el instante, apareciendo en el salón, segundos después, con un paso muy humano, en comparación con los previamente vistos. –Ésta niñita nos delatará.

-¡¿Niñita?! –Reclamé ofendida.

-Sí. Niñita. –Edward se acercó petulante. –Quizás eres mayor en edad, pero no sabes nada de la vida.

-¿Y tú sí? –Ataqué, avanzando hacia él, a medida que nos encontrábamos en un debate sobre mi madurez, olvidando el tema más importante. Vaya, quizás si era una 'niñita'. –Como dijo Esme, erróneamente, somos vampiros, y he vivido, he muerto, y he vuelto a vivir como un mounstro. He matado gente sólo para saciar mi sed. –Edward comenzó a alzar la voz, aunque no parecía aterrorizante debido al melodioso tono. Sus ojos se agrandaban y la boca se tensaba junto con los tendones de su cuello. Encolerizado acabó su argumento a centímetros de mi, convertido en un ser demoniaco. –Así que si yo te digo que eres una niñita, ¡es porque lo eres!

-¡Edward! –Esme lo frenó, aún del lado de Emmett, quien tenía su ceño fruncido y labios apretados uno contra otro.

-Quizás si no hubiera matado al pervertido de tu prometido, habrías madurado por las malas. –Edward finalizó.

Un silencio profundo llenó el cuarto, sólo interrumpido por la brutal escena a continuación. No supe bien como fue en ese entonces, por la rapidez de sus movimientos, pero Edward estaba en el piso sobre los escombros de lo que parecía ser una mesa, y bajo los puños incesantes de una bestia que no se detenía: Emmett.

Esme tomó mi cuerpo inmóvil, sacándome de allí en un segundo. Me mareé con el brusco movimiento y tuve que dejarme caer al suelo, dándome cuenta que no sólo era la pérdida del equilibrio lo que me afectó, si no que la situación en sí. Sentí lo que parecía una compresa fría en mi nuca, y sólo después de un momento noté que era la mano de Esme Cullen. También me di cuenta de que estaba acurrucada en sus brazos, cuan niña pequeña.

-¡Basta! ¡Van a destrozar la casa! –Esme gritó al otro salón, de donde se escuchaban más que golpes, si no que maderas romperse y lo que parecía más extraño, estruendos y rocas colisionando.

Pude asomarme un poco dentro de lo que el abrazo protector de Esme me permitía, llegando a ver lo mismo que antes. Sólo escombros y borrones de lo que parecían dos hombres pelear… o vampiros. ¡Pero que decía! Claro que era una gran broma, de muy mal gusto, que sólo ocultaba la real situación en esa familia: Habían asesinado a mi prometido. ¿Vampiros? No lo creía. Asesinos era la palabra. Asesinos.

Me levanté del suelo, ayudada por Esme, y con determinación me dirigí a la pelea, siempre custodiada. No me sorprendí al ver el desastre hecho por esos hombres o vampiros… simplemente quería la verdad.

-¡Emmett! –Grité con el poco aliento que había recuperado.

Se detuvo.

La bestia soltó a Edward, quien ya no parecía un refinado joven de sociedad, más bien un mendigo de ropas harapientas.

Me miró.

Tomé fuerzas para continuar, mientras Emmett sacudía sus manos y sacaba bruscamente la madera astillada de su ondulado cabello negro, creando una lluvia de aserrín en la sala. No parecía agitado en absoluto, a pesar del enfrentamiento, y no mostraba signos de que los golpes hayan amoratado su blanca piel o si quiera haber sacado un poco de sangre. Nada.

-¿Es… es cierto lo que dijo Edward? –Pregunté directamente, sabiendo de cierta forma que él no me mentiría.

-Cariño, no es bueno que estés acá. –Esme colocó sus manos sobre mis hombros pero me corrí, sin quitarle la vista a Emmett, presionándolo por una respuesta.

-Edward y yo matamos a Royce King II y sus amigos. –Declaró luego de un silencio de tormento.

Y ahí, sólo ahí, tuve el valor de irme, ésta vez sin regreso.


	7. Vampiros en Navidad

Mis oídos habían escuchado claramente lo que retumbaba en mi mente ahora, pero era la razón y la lógica lo que me mantenía en jaque, cuestionando mi cordura. ¿Acaso mis ojos habían sido víctimas de un muy buen truco de velocidad? ¿Era todo parte de una broma de muy mal gusto? Y si así fuese… ¿Quién carajos se creían esos Cullen para venir a hablar de la muerte de Royce?

Tantas dudas tenía en ese entonces, las cuales dudaba si procesar u olvidar, pero me fue imposible continuar mi vida como si esos sucesos jamás pasaron, si no que me llevó toda la víspera de Navidad pensando en ello.

Era la Noche Buena de 1933, y la ciudad de Rochester ya tenía una fina capa de nieve sobre sus casas y parques, las luces de colores adornaban las ventanas y balcones, y casi ni un hombre o mujer quedaba en las calles, y los que estaban, corrían a sus hogares para cenar en familia. Observé todo eso desde mi ventana, preparada para una noche de comida abundante y anécdotas de familia, pero yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese vampiros.

Vampiros en Noche Buena.

Pasé esa noche pensando en que a esas fechas estaría casada con Royce, en una nueva casa mucho más grande y lujosa, y le tendría una apetitosa cena al que iba a ser mi marido. La señora King. Un gran apellido para una gran mujer.

Tuve el desvío mental en esa noche, quizás llevada por la nostalgia, de que Royce quizás era el único amor de mi vida, y que jamás podría encontrar a nadie a su altura. Muchas veces después me arrepentí de pensar en ello, sobre todo ahora que repaso todos los momentos.

'¿Y si en realidad los Cullen lo mataron?' pensaba en ese momento, mientras papá cortaba el pavo. ¿Y si los Cullen eran asesinos en serie, y habían asesinado a los hombres más influyentes de la ciudad para conseguir poder? Estaba alucinando ya a esas alturas, y me hubiese gustado tener la certeza y el carácter que hoy en día poseo, pero apenas era una chiquilla, descubriendo lentamente la realidad, y que su burbuja no era tan impenetrable como creía.

Aquella noche, mientras mis hermanos pequeños se iban a dormir ansiosos pensando en que Santa les traería regalos, yo tenía en mente algo más drástico pero no menos fantasioso: Denunciar a los Cullen.

Casi no pegué un ojo pensando en qué les diría a la policía, pero si me lo habían confesado tan abiertamente, ¿por qué no habrían de hacerlo con la ley? –pensaba erróneamente.

Cuando Clauss Jr. y Charles, mis hermanitos, bajaron entusiastas para ver sus presentes, yo estaba casi lista con ropas de salir, apurando el ambiente navideño de aquella mañana, recibiendo mis regalos que en lo más mínimo me sorprendieron. Tenía otra cosa en mente.

Apurada salí de casa, aprovechando que uno de los juguetes venía averiado y estaban todos concentrados en calmar al pequeño Charles. Me encaminé hasta la comisaría de Rochester encontrándome con un solo y malhumorado policía de turno, quizás por pasar las festividades en el trabajo, y le intenté contar todo desde el principio.

-Y tengo evidencia hablada de que la familia Cullen ha matado a Royce King II y a sus cuatro amigos señor. Pero no puede detenerlos. -Susurré al hombre detrás del escritorio, que miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y por qué no podría hacerlo? –Se acomodó en su asiento, cuan Rey en su trono, aunque sin nada de clase.

-Ellos… Verá. Son… -Dudé un momento. –Son vampiros. Pueden matarle a usted también. –Solté de una vez.

La expresión del policía fue inescrutable durante unos minutos y me miró fijamente, alzando una ceja para luego decirme con un tono ridículo:

-¿Y Santa pasó a dejarte la muñeca que querías, niña? –Se mofó de mi denuncia, a boca suelta y carcajadas que resonaban en la vacía comisaría. –Ya vete a pasar Navidad con tu familia niña, y no me vengas a hacer perder el tiempo.

-Pero…-Titubeé intentando convencerle pero me sacó de allí sin poder decirle nada. Ni siquiera sembré una duda en su cabeza… Pero alguien más lo haría.

La familia Royce.

Era perfecto. Ellos si me creerían, o al menos pondrían la vista sobre los Cullen, y no sabía en el peligro que los estaba metiendo, pero estaba tan confundida con todo lo que ocurrió, y no encontré otra forma. Afortunadamente para la familia King, pero no tanto para mí, en el camino a su residencia me topé con las dos últimas personas que quería ver –en esos días- y no fue nada grato. Edward y Emmett pasaron junto a mí, en una calle donde los niños aún no salían de sus casas a estrenar los juguetes nuevos, y temí por mi vida como nunca. El corazón me latió tan fuerte cuando Emmett me miró fijamente, sin poder descifrar su expresión; pero fue cuando miré a Edward que la sangre se me enfrió. Y todo pasó muy rápido…

Las calles se volvieron borrosas ante mis ojos y de pronto todo fue oscuridad y gruñidos, confusión y temor. Tenía la mano de Edward Cullen sobre mis ojos, y su brazo sobre mí, arrastrándome a un callejón oculto y seguido por Emmett quien intentaba arrancarme de los brazos que me aprisionaban.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Ayuda! –Comencé a gritar pero llevó la mano de mis ojos a mi boca, y pude ver todo más claro.

Emmett estaba frente a nosotros, con los ojos saltones y mirándome con temor, como si algo realmente malo podía pasar en manos de Edward. Y así era.

-Hay que acabar con esto. ¡Nos fue a denunciar y ahora va a hablar con los King! –Edward siseó.

¿Pero como sabía todo eso? ¿Acaso me espiaban? Aún así, nadie sabía lo de avisar a la familia King… Fue todo muy confuso, en ese entonces. Ahora es todo tan claro que la lógica me golpea en la cabeza.

-¡Está asustada! –Emmett tenía los puños cerrados, a ambos lados, impotente de hacer algo por salvarme.

Edward podía asfixiarme, torcer mi cuello, romper cada hueso de mi cuerpo, y fingir un suicidio navideño de la desdichada novia de Royce King II, quien no soportó tanta tragedia. O al menos eso me explicó Edward años después… Tan simple como encubrir un asesinato hecho por vampiros.

-¡Yo lo voy a arreglar! –Emmett dijo en seco por fin, calmando la tensión que Edward ejercía sobre mi cuello.

-Eso no va a funcionar.- Edward parecía comunicarse con Emmett de una forma que, en aquel tiempo, yo no conocía.

-Si no funciona, yo mismo la mataré. –Emmett aseguró y yo supe que hablaba en serio. Las manos de Edward poco a poco me fueron soltando y me lanzó contra el cuerpo de Emmett, que, a diferencia de lo que pensaba, no fue tan duro como creía. Él me abrazó un segundo, o más bien retuvo mi tropiezo, y Edward se marchó sin decir palabra alguna, dejándonos a Emmett y a mi, en una mañana de Navidad, solos en un callejón nevado, entre la vida y la muerte.

**N/A: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! RECUERDEN VISITAR MI PÁGINA DE FACEBOOK. (BUSQUENLA EN MI PERFIL).**


	8. Asesino

Yo sólo quería irme a casa, pero si no era convencida de lo que sea que fuese por Emmett, estaría muerta antes del mediodía, y estaba segura de que dudar una vez más de sus palabras sería el fin de mis días, pero tampoco podía fingir que creía en sus cuentos de vampiros; por primera vez esperaba que fuesen simples asesinos antes que comenzar a ahondarme en el tema del vampirismo, tanto como hoy en día estoy involucrada.

-Prefieres que nos quedemos acá o…

-Sólo habla o mátame. –Siseé de una forma que no me reconocí, pues la situación comenzaba a encabronarme.

-Está bien. –Alzó los hombros ligeramente y respiró profundamente, queriendo comenzar a platicar pero le tomó un poco de tiempo.

Emmett traía sus ojos de un color dorado oscuro, con tonalidades negras y algo ambarinas; del cabello caían rizos castaños oscuros, los cuales se habían desordenado con el reciente suceso. Lucía –porque vaya que lo lucía- un traje completo color café, y apenas llevaba el botón del cuello desabrochado, dándole un aire informal, pero no menos majestuoso de lo que su sola presencia imponía.

Inhaló y exhaló una última vez, y en ese momento me enteré de toda la verdad.

-Esa noche llegamos a Rochester con la familia –Dudó un poco antes de continuar. Mi cabeza estaba gacha, y abrazaba mi propio cuerpo producto del frío.- En realidad no somos una familia de sangre. Carlisle ha sido un vampiro desde siglos atrás, y sólo hace un par de décadas transformó a Edward.

Captó mi atención pero no levanté la cabeza. Simplemente comencé a armar una historia en mi cabeza, con imágenes espeluznantes.

-En el intertanto, Carlisle conoció a Esme, a punto de morir, y la transformó igualmente, convirtiéndola en su esposa.

-¿La han obligado a casarse con un vampiro? –Exclamé atónita.

-¡No! –Emmett sonrió ampliamente. –Ellos se enamoraron. Y vaya que amor. –Su mirada se perdió en la lejanía y retomó su relato.- Entonces vine yo. Me transformaron hace siete años cuando Edward estuvo a punto de matarme para ser su cena. Me confundió con unos tipos que estaban ebrios en las calles, y cuando leyó mi mente –alcé la vista- se dio cuenta que en realidad yo era el tipo más genial de la tierra. Y el maldito me transformó sólo para tener un hermano con quien divertirse. –Emmett rodó los ojos pero su expresión fue totalmente relajada, como si fuese una narración de niños jugando.

-¿Has… has dicho que lee mentes? –Pregunté confusa, y a la vez calzando la mayoría de mis incógnitas.

-Así es. No sabemos cómo pero Edward puede leer las mentes de todos, vampiros y humanos. Es nuestra mejor herramienta para cuando queremos averiguar cosas.

-Como lo que ocurrió recién. –Afirmé.

-Y como lo que ocurrió la noche en que murió tu prometido. –Emmett mantuvo la mirada hasta que tuve que quitarla, presa de los recuerdos y sentimientos que afloraban.

-¿Qué ocurrió? –Susurré, mirando el suelo cubierto de nieve, por si un atisbo de emoción se apoderaba de mi rostro.

-Mientras Esme y Carlisle se instalaban, con Edward decidimos salir a recorrer la ciudad, y cazar algo. –Emmett hablaba con tanta naturalidad que parecía olvidar que yo era una simple humana. –Edward escuchó a unos hombres a lo lejos, bebiendo y riendo. Eran cinco, y entre ellos…

-Royce. –Finalicé.

-Así es. –Emmett exhaló y continuó.- Los observamos un momento y Edward me dio la señal de atacar. Recuerdo que lo miré con cara de duda, pero mi hermano parecía muy seguro de lo que decía, y su rostro era duro. Más de lo que es. –Se bufó.

La espalda se me congeló en un instante, y no era por la temperatura del ambiente, si no por el relato que el vampiro me narraba.

-Los cazamos. –Emmett soltó lo inevitable.- No creo que sea necesario entrar en detalles sobre cómo encubrimos el asesinato pero, te puedo asegurar que fue con justa razón.

-¿Estás justificando tu crimen, asesino? –Alcé mi rostro para ver a un sorprendido Emmett ante mis palabras.

-Rosalie. –El vampiro se colocó frente a mí, pero no temí. Sus ojos de tonalidades extrañas me daban cierta confianza. –Edward y yo no matamos por placer. Nos alimentamos de criminales.

-¿Criminales? –Recriminé ofendida. -¡Mi prometido no era un criminal!

-Porque no lo permitimos. –Emmett alteró su voz un tono más. –Royce estaba esperándote para aprovecharse de ti, junto con sus amigos.

-¡No! –Me alejé hacia la pared, chocando contra ésta. -¡Cállate! –Acurruqué mi cabeza entre los brazos, cuan niña pequeña en medio de una tormenta.

-¡Es cierto Rosalie! –Se acercó nuevamente. –Rosalie, tu estabas esa noche. Viste al callejón y te dio miedo. ¡Ahí estaba yo! ¡Ahí estaba saciando mi sed!

-¡Cállate, asesino! –Intenté golpearle para alejar su cuerpo, pero me fue imposible. No me acorraló, pero tampoco me dejaba huir. Y recordé la amenaza.

Debía al menos intentar escuchar si quería sobrevivir.

-Rosalie, por favor, entiende. Yo no sabía que Royce quería dañarte cuando me alimentaba de él, porque de haberlo sabido, peor sería su muerte. –Confesó, colocando sus manos sobre mis antebrazos, con una delicadeza extrema.

-Pero era mi prometido. Él me amaba. –Murmuré en medio de sollozos que comenzaron a aparecer inevitablemente.

-No te amaba, cariño. –Llevó su mano derecha a mi mejilla, para cortar el camino de una lágrima.

Me derrumbé, cediendo a la flaqueza de mis piernas temblorosas, pero antes de tocar suelo, fui levantada por sus brazos, que me acunaron en un gran pecho protector. Lloré unos segundos en su regazo, sin importarme que era el vampiro que asesinó a cinco hombres, sin detenerme a pensar en que podía matarme cuando quisiese, si no que estuve abatida por enterarme que el hombre que supuestamente amaba, iba a ser capaz de arruinar mi vida, como si le perteneciese, como si fuese una basura que era necesario botar. El hombre que iba a ser el padre de mis hijos, esa noche, se iba a convertir en mi asesino…

Era más de lo que podía soportar.

Emmett me llevó a casa, pero no a la mía, si no a la suya. No fue por precaución de que yo hablara, como pensé un segundo cuando me encontraba en la puerta de los Cullen, si no que, como me confesó tiempo después, para no permitir que me derrumbara de nuevo, sin que él pudiese atajarme.

**N/A: Recuerden ir a mi perfil de fanfiction y buscar mi página de Facebook. Hay fotos exclusivas de la novela. Saludos.**

**PREGUNTA: Les reitero que ésta novela está escrita como una narración de Rosalie, recordando su pasado. En el primer capítulo dice que han pasado décadas… ¿Emmett la convirtió en vampiro? La historia ya está escrita, pero quiero saber sus teorías. **


	9. Feliz 1934

_Dedicado a Mitzi Alvarez Lozada. _

**Respuestas a algunos reviews:**

**Claudia:** Estoy tratando de publicar lo más seguido que pueda. La novela tendrá un total de 14 capítulos.

**It's Cezi-Bitch: **Me encanta siempre leer tus reviews. No se si has visitado mi página de Facebook pero me gustaría poder invitarte a unos cuantos links que seguro te interesarán. Muchas gracias por leerme. Y por cierto, me gusta tu teoría.

**Dnisse: **Gracias por dejar tu teoría.

A todos, debo avisarles que seré algo mala y recién en el último capítulo les revelaré el estado de Rosalie. Pero debo decirles que por las teorías que piensan, los sorprenderé.

**Ahora sí, disfruten el capítulo.**

Emmett cuidó de mí todo el día, hasta el atardecer.

No fue sencillo procesar aquella información en la sala de estar de los Cullen, siendo cuestionada por Edward, pero al mismo tiempo, protegida por Emmett, quien no se movió de mi lado ni siquiera cuando mantuve silencio durante horas.

Siendo ya la noche del 25 de diciembre, Emmett me acompañó hasta mi casa, en donde mi madre nos vio venir a lo lejos y el brillo en sus ojos se acentuó al verme del brazo de un posible nuevo yerno. La ignoré.

-¿Has estado todo el día con el muchacho de los Cullen? –Mamá parloteaba detrás de mí, mientras yo subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

-Algo así, madre. –Respondí agotada.

-Por un lado me encanta hija, pero debes cuidar tu imagen en sociedad. ¿Dónde han estado? –No parecía respirar entre palabras. -¿Ha mostrado alguna intención contigo? Me parece un muchacho decente, algo raro, pero sin duda de buena familia. Y si no es él, bueno, estará Edward Cullen, ¿no?

Me volteé cuando llegué a la puerta de mi habitación y sin responder a ninguna de sus interrogaciones, besé la mejilla de mi madre, y con un poco vívido 'Buenas noches' entré en mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Y desde esa noche comenzó mi letargo.

Los días pasaron y yo seguía sin salir de casa, no por miedo, si no por humillación. No podía concebir el haber estado a minutos de un trágico final, de haber sido el blanco de una mente criminal y sobre todo, de no haber sido amada ni siquiera un poco. Me sentí inferior, en un mundo de asesinos, violadores y vampiros, cuando mi burbuja antes sólo contemplaba un clásico futuro perfecto. Que ciega estuve.

-Rosalie, cariño. Baja a comer. –Papá tocó la puerta de mi habitación la noche del año nuevo. Una semana había pasado desde que mi mundo se reveló tal cual era, y ni las fiestas de fin de año habían logrado sacarme de ese estado.

-Ya voy padre. –Alcé un poco la voz.

Cerré las cortinas de mi habitación, bloqueando la luz de luna totalmente. Me quedé unos segundos a oscuras en mi habitación hasta que abrí la puerta y me digné a salir con la frente en alto. Llevaba una falda negra pasada la rodilla, acentuada al cuerpo, una blusa de amarillo pálido, adornada con el prendedor que traía siempre en las festividades. Recogí mi cabello, dejando unas ondas caer casualmente, y así, estuve lista para sobrevivir a una noche de celebraciones por la venida del año 1934.

Deseaba que fueran las doce de la noche, para dejar atrás el año en que todo había cambiado… para mal. Claro, como si un cambio en el reloj fuese a borrar mi memoria.

Cenamos a las 9 en punto, para alcanzar a salir a tiempo a las calles de Rochester y celebrar la medianoche con la ciudad, como si nada hubiese pasado. Al menos, yo era la única que mantenía la cruel realidad en mente, y era la multitud quien se dedicaba a disfrutar, ignorantes del peligro.

Fuimos invitados a un baile de sociedad en el gran salón de los McDowells, una de las familias más poderosas de Rochester junto con los Kings. Por supuesto ellos no aparecieron en evento, lo cual poco me importó al ver a todos los Cullens entrando media hora antes del cambio de año. Mi corazón se aceleró al ver la gran silueta en el fondo, acompañado de Edward. Todos lucían despampanantes, pero la señora Esme robaba todas las miradas –y pensamientos- de los señores y damas del sector, algunos con halagos y otros con envidia. Toda aquella información siempre era proporcionada por Edward y su oportuno don.

Quince minutos faltaban para la media noche y la multitud comenzaba a apelotonarse en el centro de la pista de baile, llenando sus copas de champagne, luciendo radiantes en sus utopías. Como extrañaba esa sensación de desconocimiento.

Pasé a tomar una copa de champagne desde la bandeja de un sirviente, y me alejé de mi familia a minutos del gran cambio anual, buscando poder toparme con él. Y por ahí dicen, que el busca encuentra, pero ésta vez él me halló. El corazón se me desbordó en un instante al sentir el frío contacto de su piel en mi antebrazo, para poder deslizarlo y besar mi mano por sobre los nudillos. Levantó la vista y me dedicó una amplia y exclusiva sonrisa, dándome a entender que en aquellos escasos minutos de 1933, yo era Rosalie Hale, la chica más envidiada de Rochester, con un futuro prometedor por delante, una belleza inigualable, y con todos sus sueños intactos. Y por su parte, él era Emmett Cullen, un animado joven recién llegado a la ciudad, que no había hecho más que fijarse en la más hermosa deidad en kilómetros a la redonda. Esa noche, esos minutos, ellos eran un par de chicos enamorados.

Diez, nueve…

Emmett se detuvo frente a mí, en medio de la pista de baile, rodeados por una multitud ruidosa y expectante.

Ocho, siete, seis…

Su rostro era inescrutable luego de que había mantenido la sonrisa intacta. No sabría decir que pudo haber pasado por su mente en esos precisos segundos.

Cinco, cuatro…

Su brazo izquierdo se deslizó, muy cauteloso, por mi cintura, apoyando la palma en mi espalda y así, acortando la distancia entre los dos.

Tres, dos…

-Emmett –Susurré en medio de los gritos de la cuenta regresiva.

Uno.

-Feliz 1934, ángel. –Tomó mi mejilla con la mano libre, acariciando con el pulgar. Y llevó sus labios a los míos.

El mundo entero se besaba, pero para mi sólo importaba ese beso en particular; uno real, que valiera la pena recordar, un beso que yo jamás iba a olvidar y que hasta el día de hoy, casi seis décadas después, memorizo con cada detalle.

Bordeé su cuello con mis brazos y nos hicimos una sola persona, absorbidos por el tumulto que nos escondía de los curiosos, y nos evitaría más de un chisme. Año nuevo. Sinceramente no iba a ser un año mucho mejor, o al menos no como yo planeaba estar a esas alturas, pero miré al muchacho de ojos dorados que me besaba y supe que podía salir mejor de lo que esperaba… Mucho mejor.

**N/A: Ha salido algo corto, pero me gusta. Acorde a Año Nuevo, al igual que Navidad. Les deseo felices fiestas a todos. **

**PD: No se olviden de visitar mi página de Facebook, con exclusivas fotos de la novela. ¿Dónde encontrarla? Ve a mi perfil de fanfiction y verás el link. **


	10. Luz de luna

**ADVERTENCIA DE LEMON SUAVE.**

Tres frías noches transcurrieron desde el nuevo año, y había logrado encontrar un equilibrio entre mis emociones gracias a ese beso inmortal que bloqueó cada mal recuerdo y sensación… Emmett, el vampiro que logró cambiar mi existencia, para bien o para mal, eso es algo subjetivo.

Aquella noche la recuerdo muy bien por la luz de luna que entraba sin ninguna sutileza por mi ventana, mostrando la claridad de la noche en su esplendor, y manteniéndome al margen de cada sombra que pasaba gracias a algún transeúnte o aves nocturnas. Me fue difícil conciliar el sueño, y cuando mis ojos ya no se mantuvieron más abiertos, un extraño golpe se escuchó en mi ventana, e inmediatamente lo confundí con mi sopor, pero bastante lejos estaba de ser mi imaginación…

El golpe se repitió pero un poco más fuerte ésta vez. Me senté en la cama para echar un vistazo alrededor, topándome con la ventana y su escalofriante silueta.

-¿Emmett? –Pregunté bajito, rogando que aquella sombra fuese él, inclusive dentro de lo perturbador que era tenerlo en mi habitación a esas horas.

-Ángel, soy yo. –Su melodiosa voz de muchacho travieso me alivió las palpitaciones, y con un salto de la cama llegué a mi ventana, abrí el seguro y le dejé pasar.

Su abrazo fue instantáneo y mutuo, enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello, hasta que se alejó, seguramente por la tentación. Estaba feliz de verme, lo podía asegurar. Sus hoyuelos se marcaron profundamente en cada mejilla, y los ojos dorados le brillaban bajo la luz de la luna.

-Te he extrañado, Drácula. ¿Dónde has estado? –Bromeé.

-Ya sabes, durmiendo en mi ataúd y peleando con otros murciélagos. –Se mofó de vuelta. –He tenido que salir con Carlisle. –Su rostro repentinamente cambió, de las bromas a la seriedad, llegando incluso a fruncir su ceño levemente. –Hemos tenido una buena plática.

-¿Qué clase de plática? –Inquirí, sabiendo de fondo que yo fui mencionada en esa conversación.

Emmett dudó un momento, y antes de hablar, se detuvo, al verme con mi camisa de dormir, descalza y expuesta. Cerró la ventana con cautela, y volvió a su posición, acariciando mi mejilla con sumo cuidado, y yo me estremecí con su gélida piel en comparación al abrazo anterior: Ésta vez comencé a preocuparme.

Se acercó un poco más a mí.

-Carlisle dice que no es apropiado. Que debo alejarme. –Susurró sin dejar de mirar mi boca, perfectamente iluminado por la luz de luna que se asomaba en mi ventana.

-Entonces aléjate. –Murmuré rozando sus gélidos labios, sin llegar a tocar nuestros cuerpos, apenas respirando el aire del otro en una peligrosa cercanía.

-Sabes que no puedo. –Dijo con una mueca de dolor, como si por fin hubiera confesado lo evidente.

-Me siento peligrosamente atraída hacia ti. No se si es alguna cosa que haces de vampiro, o qué…

-No, no, no. –Emmett sonrió divertido. –Para nada. No tengo ningún don como eso, ni conozco a nadie que lo tenga. –Se encogió de hombros. –Pero no creo que haya alguna clase de poder en esto, ya que yo también me siento así contigo, y carajo que no puedo evitarlo por más que me lo expliquen. –Pareció molestarse consigo mismo, alejándose de mí.

Le seguí.

-Ven.

Tomé su mano con timidez y él dudó un momento, pero se dejó llevar hasta la cama, donde nos sentamos sin dejar de mirarnos el uno al otro, y sin soltarnos las manos. Dejando pasar unos segundos considerables, mi cuerpo se acercó al de él, llegando a rozar nuestros rostros, contemplándonos como la octava maravilla del mundo, haciendo contacto con nuestro aliento, y el tenue rubor de mis mejillas parecía aumentar de acuerdo a la acortada distancia.

Llevé mis labios carnosos a su boca, con sutileza, hasta que él se acostumbrara a mis labios nuevamente, y entonces me besó de vuelta, colocando su mano en mi mejilla y cuello, para atraerme a él.

Se separó de mí.

Lo miré desconcertada, pero luego Emmett, con la mirada algo dudosa, se sacó la camisa de dentro del pantalón, y sin esperar más, la sacó por su cabeza, exponiendo su glorioso cuerpo iluminado, níveo, tallado por los mismísimos dioses; en detalle cada músculo que el cuerpo de un hombre podía tener, tan Adonis. Tuve que recordarme a mí misma como mantener la compostura y controlar esas hormonas humanas, pero fue imposible con el beso que recibí a continuación, seguido de que yo, entregada a la pasión que mi cuerpo reclamaba, me dejé caer sobre la cama, y encima él.

El cuerpo semi desnudo de Emmett se sumergía en mi camisón, tocando todo lo que había a su alcance. Tomó mis piernas y levantó la tela, recorriendo su mano por mi piel, hasta llegar a los muslos y tocar lo que era mi ropa íntima, erizándome por el frío contacto y el abrumo de la excitación.

Dejó el camisón a la altura de mis caderas y deslizó mi calzón con apuro hasta mis tobillos, volviendo a tomar su posición entre mis piernas que lo abrazaban tímidamente. Tomé su rostro con mis manos, intentando frenar un poco al vampiro que deseaba poseerme con desesperación, pero sus ojos sólo tenían campo visual a mis senos cubiertos, los cuales fueron expuestos cuando sus manos rajaron la tela blanca de mi camisón, quedando al descubierto mi pecho hasta el ombligo. Gemí inconscientemente ante las nuevas sensaciones que me hacía sentir, pero no pude evitar sentirme asustada por los hechos. Yo no era así, pero Emmett lograba seducirme sin vuelta atrás.

Mis manos se posicionaron en sus hombros y brazos, como intentando controlar sus movimientos, lo que fue en vano. Emmett llevaba el control de la situación y comenzaba a asustarme un poco.

Su excitación se hacía más prominente por la delgada tela de su calzoncillo de media pierna que nos separaba, y no sentía la fuerza física suficiente para detenerle.

-Emmett – Logré soltar en un jadeo dudoso, que podría interpretarse de mil formas, y el vampiro lo tomó como una pasantía. Apoyó una de sus manos sobre la mía y la acorraló contra la cama y provocando un ligero dolor en mi muñeca.

Acto reflejo a ello, gemí nuevamente y Emmett sonrió, creyendo que el sonido provenía del placer causado. Llevó su mano libre hasta la tela del calzoncillo y metió su mano para bajar el borde y sacar su pene erecto, colocándolo en mi entrada. Un frío me recorrió la espalda cuando sentí que no tenía escapatoria, y su mano salió de entre nosotros para llevarla a uno de mis pechos y apretarlo a su antojo. Emmett comenzó a hacer una pequeña embestida contra mí y sentí como una punzada me sacó del estado de resignación, rechazando su penetración en el instante, antes de que pudiese quitar mi virginidad.

-¡Emmett, no! –Finalmente le frené, y su frenesí se detuvo al ver mi rostro por primera vez en todo ese rato. Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro, horrorizado, como si contemplase un crimen que había cometido.

Enseguida, bajó mi camisón y yo terminé de unir la tela rasgada. Emmett se cubrió con el calzoncillo y se sentó lejos de mí en la cama.

-Te he hecho llorar. –Murmuró con rabia, contra sí mismo.

No había notado ese pequeño detalle: un par de lágrimas corriendo en mis mejillas, las cuales sequé al instante. Me senté, intentando acercarme a Emmett, pero éste se alejó nuevamente, evitando mi contacto que lo buscaba.

-Me dejé llevar, Rosalie. No tienes idea de cuánto lo lamento. –Susurró sin mirarme, levantándose de la cama y mostrando su torso desnudo a la luz de la luna, cuan Adonis adorado por una simple mortal. Era hermoso, y le deseaba, pero desde que supe las malas intenciones de Royce para conmigo, sentía temor ante el deseo y la pasión que un humano podía llegar a sentir… Y no podía ni imaginar las sensaciones de un vampiro.

-Tranquilo, es sólo que debes ir más lento. –Me arrodillé sobre la cama, afirmando mi camisón. –Aún no estaba lista, pero si trabajamos juntos, quizás… -Comencé a soltar la tela de a poco, liberando mi torso a su vista. Él me abordó y con sus manos tomó la tela, cubriéndome nuevamente.

-Carlisle tenía razón. Eres humana Rosalie. –Frunció el ceño, y yo acaricié su pecho desnudo, fornido, buscando consolarle sin éxito. –Y yo soy una bestia que puede matarte por intentar hacerte mía.

-Emmett, no digas eso. –Acaricié su rostro de mármol con mi mano adolorida, producto de la presión que había ejercido antes. Intenté ocultar la mueca de mi cara pero él la captó.

-¿Te hice daño? –Preguntó abatido mirando la mano. –Claro que te hice daño.

Llevó sus manos al rizado cabello negro y se giró con arrebato, apoyándose en la pared con ambos brazos extendidos. Me levanté de la cama y me situé tras de él, abrazándole por la espalda sin que él pudiera detenerme. Rocé mi cuerpo con el suyo, besando ligeramente su piel.

Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer sus costillas, llegando al abdomen marcado y terminando en el borde de su calzoncillo, quedándome allí para alguna respuesta suya, pero se mantuvo inmóvil, sin siquiera respirar. Segundos después, como si una estatua cobrase vida, soltó mis manos con cuidado y tomó su ropa que estaba tirada en el suelo, y sin mirarme otra vez, abrió la ventana y se marchó sigiloso, perdiéndose en la profunda oscuridad de Rochester.

_**N/A: No olviden entrar a mi página de Facebook. **__**Subo imágenes de la novela.**__** (Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil de Fanfiction)**_


	11. Matthew

Los días transcurrieron con soledad y amargura, recordando cada noche el evento sucedido, mientras deseaba -en secreto- que retornase a mi cuarto para hacerme suya. A esas alturas de mi vida, no podía continuar negando que Emmett Cullen era un vampiro capaz de asesinarme en un arrebato, o podía llegar a convertirme en uno de ellos, algo que comenzaba a considerar con seriedad; pero por sobre todas las cosas, no podía negar que amaba a ese vampiro.

Enamorada de un vampiro. Que ridículo e imposible sonaba, y muchas veces cuestionaba mi cordura cuando resaltaba aquella afirmación en mi cabeza. ¿Éste era mi destino? ¿Ser un vampiro como Emmett?

La tarde del 22 de marzo, con la primavera en nuestros pies, una invitación llegó a casa, de parte del alcalde. Otra de sus fiestas para fanfarronearse de la ausencia de la crisis económica en su bolsillo. 'Otra oportunidad para presentarme en sociedad', dispuso mi madre, y debí obedecerle, preparándome para el gran día, con la leve esperanza de volver a verle.

Una semana después de que la invitación llegara a nuestra puerta, yo estaba saliendo de la misma, con un traje de Charlestón rosa, adecuado para el motivo del baile. Y allí fue donde le conocí…

Matthew Honeycutt apareció en Rochester en una helada tarde, junto a su pequeña hermana y su padre, quien vendría a buscar suerte por la depresión económica que supuestamente nos afectaba a todos. Hasta el día de hoy nunca pude llegar a sentir la necesidad como otras familias, gracias a la actitud positiva de papá, y las engañosas apariencias de mamá. Pero con ésta familia pude reconocer la carencia, a pesar de que provenían de una de las ciudades más ventajosas económicamente: Chicago.

El sustento del señor William Honeycutt, padre de Matthew, era el comercio, dedicándose exclusivamente a la venta de joyería. Rubíes, diamantes, esmeraldas, oro y plata, comenzaron a brillar en las vitrinas de la vieja zapatería en quiebra. Pero ¿de qué servía ser un fino vendedor de diamantes si nadie podía costearlos?

No pude saber más de los Honeycutt más de lo que podía concluir con sus instalaciones, desde el momento en que la abandonada casa sobre la ex zapatería, estaba siendo habitada por tres integrantes.

El señor William era un hombre inteligente, y sabía de sobra que pasar el dato de sus joyas, de boca en boca, era la mejor de las publicidades, sobretodo en sociedad, asistiendo a la fiesta con motivos pasados que había organizado el municipio, en donde yo me encontraba esa noche, vestida, peinada y maquillada como la deseada Rosalie Hale, aquella joven que todo hombre soltero deseaba desposar. Todos, excepto Emmett, aunque claro, él no era un hombre.

No le llevó mucho tiempo a mi madre unirme con Matthew, viendo una joven promesa, gracias a una pequeña plática con el señor William y su amplio lenguaje persuasivo sobre las ventas. Por cortesía, un poco de obligación y algo de curiosidad, me dispuse a recibir la oferta de baile del joven prodigio, en un animado ritmo que no involucraba el toque afectuoso de sus manos en mi cuerpo. La idea repulsiva de Royce sobre mí, incluso aunque no se llegó a concretar, me mantenía a margen del tacto masculino, incluso del de Emmett. Sin embargo, Matthew era curioso. No parecía en lo más mínimo interesado en bailar, pero sí terminó la pieza.

-¿Podríamos detenernos un momento para conversar tranquilos? –Sugirió con una sonrisa incómoda.

No pude estar más de acuerdo, siguiendo sus pasos y a la vez vigilando mi entorno, buscando a un ausente Emmett, o cualquiera de los otros tres vampiros. Nada.

-Ha sido un agrado bailar con usted. –Musitó con algo de timidez, tomando algo de ponche de la mesa que estaba junto a nosotros. Me sirvió una copa.

-Gracias. –Mi tono fue algo distante, pero no dejó de ser descortés, por lo que me evité mi primer sorbo para enmendar el error. –Por cierto, bienvenido a Rochester.

-¡Oh, muchas gracias! –Alzó su copa un poco, reflejando una sonrisa honesta.

Matthew tenía los cabellos rubios, casi como el mío, y los ojos azulados, alegres y aún de niño. Si bien es cierto, su apariencia podía llegar a recordarme a Royce, pero cuando veía en sus ojos era otro hombre totalmente diferente a mi prometido muerto. Tenía 19 años cuando le conocí, y su voz era tranquila, como alguien que realmente es paciente… Y vaya que lo fue. A pesar de mi poco interés en la plática, logró mantenerme ahí, con él, llegando a pasar un rato agradable. Sonreí por primera vez en días, y me permití incluso no ocultarlo al resto, quienes me habían visto besar a Emmett en la noche de Año Nuevo, y hoy, me veían platicar alegre con otro muchacho. Pero todo esto poco le importaba a mi madre, quien se veía radiante por mi nueva amistad.

Matt, como me convenció de llamarle, comenzó a narrarme todo lo que yo ya había descubierto con sólo presenciar su llegada a la ciudad, y el cotilleo de mamá, pero éste me proporcionó mucha más información privada de la que pude llegar a pedir. Matt era un libro abierto.

-¿Y su madre…? –Pregunté con una desubicada curiosidad, pero antes de que pudiese arrepentirme por la intromisión, Matt me confesaba que habían perdido a la señora de la casa hace ocho años atrás, en el parto de su pequeña hermana Marie. –Lo siento. –Pude gesticular, avergonzada.

-Está bien, pero por favor, no se sonroje. –Suplicó con un ligero tono de risa.

¿Estaba sonrojada? Pues claro que lo estaba, con tal vergüenza que había pasado al preguntar por su familia como si él fuese mi mejor amigo, o hermano. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Con aquellas actitudes siempre recordaba las crudas palabras de Edward, acusándome de inmadurez con esa cortante pero verdadera voz. Fruncí mi ceño y escondí mi rostro, mitigando el rubor de mis mejillas.

-Creo que hay alguien que desea hablar con usted. –Apuntó por sobre mi hombro, evidenciando incomodidad ante la situación. Y como no. Un par de ojos negros, penetrantes, celosos y furtivos, cortaban cualquier distancia con su intensidad asesina.

Antes de siquiera decir una sílaba, Emmett se volteó, abandonando el lugar en el acto. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿Acaso yo era suya, tanto como yo creía que él era mío? ¿Emmett podría estar celoso de un simple muchacho, sabiendo que mi corazón era sólo suyo?

No pude quitar sus ojos de mi cabeza, aquel gesto furioso que cambió cuando se volteaba, dejando entrever su amargura y derrota. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado mirando? ¿Cuánto habría escuchado?

Ningún esfuerzo de Matt fue capaz de sacarme del nuevo estado en que me encontraba, y al verse rendido, simplemente cubrió mis hombros con su chaqueta, y me llevó a mí y mi madre a casa, manteniendo una borrosa conversación que nunca recordé. Se despidió con una cortesía admirable, volviendo solo a su hogar por las heladas y oscuras noches de Rochester, aún para ser primavera. Fue en mi recámara que logré conectar aquella visión con la de un vampiro furioso, sediento, buscando presas… buscando a Matthew.

¿Sería capaz? Emmett era un vampiro, un ser nocturno, una bestia si se lo proponía… Un asesino. No. No podría. Detrás de esa dura piel de mármol, siempre estaba aquel joven sonriente, un niño atrapado, un hombre común, que nunca haría daño a no ser de necesitarlo… Esa noche confié en que Matthew llegaría vivo a casa, y soñé con que Emmett volvía a mi cuarto, como cada noche.

_**N/A: CROSSOVER: Matthew Honeycutt es un personaje de Crónicas Vampíricas, y sólo me atreví tomar su nombre y apariencia física, la cual me encajaba perfecto con el nuevo chico que es clave en la historia. **_

_**3 capítulos para finalizar. **_

_**No olviden entrar a mi página de Facebook.**____**Subo imágenes de la novela.**____**(Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil de Fanfiction)**_


	12. Humanidad

-¡Rosalie, Rosalie! – Mi madre se acercaba con pasos apresurados, y un tono de voz ya conocido, el cual provocó una inmediata mueca en mi rostro.

-Sí, madre. – Respondí sin ánimos, dejando de cepillarme el cabello frente al espejo.

-Oh, qué bueno que ya llevas medio camino. Ahora el maquillaje. Creo que sólo atenuaría tus mejillas un poco y pintaría tus labios. No algo muy ostentoso claro.

¿De qué hablaba? Mi madre se paseaba en mi habitación, buscando un vestido y el colorete, para que en un tiempo record, me dejara espléndida pero desinformada. No fue necesario explicármelo cuando me llevó al living y en él, dos siluetas me dejaron sorprendida. La primera no la reconocí: Cabello castaño claro, ojos azules y tímidos, la tez rosada y de estatura promedio. Junto a ella, Matthew.

-Señorita Hale. Espero no haberla incomodado con ésta inesperada visita pero—

-¡Hola! –La joven saltó en medio de la conversación, y sus ojos tímidos se transformaron en expectantes pupilas sorprendidas. –Mi nombre es Marie, y soy la hermana de Matt. Es un gusto conocerla.

No pude evitar la sonrisa a continuación, ante la personalidad de la pequeña joven, que me recordaba un poco a mi amiga Vera hace unos cuatro años atrás. Parecía muy interesada en no perderse un detalle de mi vestido, o peinado, pero sin parecer celosa o crítica, sino más bien, curiosa.

-El gusto es todo mío. Rosalie Hale. –Me presenté con una pequeña venia.

-Oh, pero eso ya lo sabía. Matt no deja de—

-¡Marie! –Matt la detuvo, interponiéndose entre nosotras, lo cual provocó una risita tonta de mi madre, y el rubor de mis mejillas, por supuesto. Imaginaba lo ridícula que me vería, teniendo colorete en mis pómulos con anterioridad. –Hemos venido a invitarla, más bien, Marie quiso conocerla, y dar un paseo en ésta tarde agradable.

Acepté con cierto recelo, pero aferrándome a la idea de que un joven no puede ser tan malo si tiene una hermana así de encantadora a su lado_. _

_Royce, Royce, vete de mi cabeza y deja de atormentarme_, me recordé.

_Emmett, Emmett, regresa conmigo_, me repetía. Pero su presencia se hizo cada vez más lejana, nostálgica, como un vago sueño que tuve hace años, un recuerdo borroso. Ya no me importaba que fuese un vampiro. Ya no me importaba que su familia lo fuera… Sólo lo quería a él. A Emmett.

-¿Rose? – Una voz amiga me detuvo en las calles de Rochester, mientras yo iba del lado de Marie y Matt. -¡No te he visto desde hace tanto!

Y era cierto. Vera y yo nos distanciamos por mi causa. Estaba tan inserta en el mundo de Emmett Cullen y su familia, que no me daba el tiempo si quiera de vivir mi humanidad, y ello involucraba a Vera. Podía ver cómo pasó el tiempo desde que aquel vampiro entró en mi vida, reflejado en el crecimiento de Henry, el pequeño hijo de mi mejor amiga.

-¡Pero que hermoso estás! – Me permití tomar a Henry en mis brazos, mientras Marie le hacía caras graciosas, sacándole más de una sonrisa al bebé, que debía estar cumpliendo un año.

-Lo es. Todo un caballero, ¿no? – Yo misma le hice mimos al pequeño, besando su frente. Olvidé todo en ese momento. Royce, vampiros… Emmett.

Ese niño era siempre un cable a tierra que me recordaba lo que más deseaba en éste mundo: Una familia. ¿Y él podría darme lo que tanto anhelaba? Nunca pregunté, ni se dio la oportunidad de aclarar el tema de la maternidad en el mundo de los vampiros, supongo que por el compromiso que requería la duda. ¿Podría tener todo esto con Emmett?

Miré en los ojos del pequeño Henry y dejé de cuestionarme, disfrutando del agradable momento junto a Vera, Marie, Henry y Matt.

Fue el primer bostezo de Marie el que nos hizo volver a los suburbios y dejarla en casa, pensando a esas alturas que tendría que devolverme sola a mi hogar, o peor, sola con Matt. Me aterraba la idea de entrar a una calle donde la oscuridad reinase, y pudiera…

_Matthew no es Royce. _Grité en mi mente.

Aun así el trayecto no fue fácil, pero Matt lo intentó hacer ameno. No me tocó, ni siquiera para ofrecer su brazo, y se mantuvo con paso firme y continuado hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa, donde las luces estaban apagadas, notando recién lo tarde que regresé. Dejando de lado la inseguridad de que Matt fuese igual a Royce, y la inevitable nostalgia por Emmett y su ausencia, sí, fue una tarde agradable, pero no podía fiarme de él, no aún.

-Gracias, Matt. –A esas alturas ya lo llamaba por su nombre, un mutuo acuerdo.

-No fue nada Rosalie. Es un gusto pasar tiempo con usted. –Aunque el tratarme tan formalmente no pude arrebatárselo.

Sin más palabras que decir, el joven de cabellos dorados se inclinó para besar mi mano, de una manera muy protocolar y por no olvidar, romántica. A cambio le regresé una leve sonrisa, y con eso, se marchó.

Inmediatamente avancé los cortos pasos a mi puerta, buscando la llave escondida en el macetero del lado. Escarbé un poco en la tierra, y para cuando ya tenía la llave en mi mano, alguien se encontraba respirando en mi cuello. Retrocedí con brusquedad para intentar atacar al intruso pero en vez de ello, choqué, tan fuerte, que mi grito de auxilio quedó ahogado, sacando todo el aire de mis pulmones. Cerré mis ojos, preparada para lo peor, recordando mis pesadillas sobre el abuso que no se llegó a concretar, pensando que de alguna forma Royce había vuelto del infierno sólo para violarme, pero pronto me encontré acunada en dos brazos protectores, conocidos.

Entre lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos, pude verlo, finalmente. No era un sueño, ni mi imaginación, mucho menos una visión. Emmett Cullen estaba ahí, sosteniéndome en la puerta de mi casa, con el rostro preocupado, y la media sonrisa inevitable.

Me soltó de un brazo sólo para llevar su dedo índice a los labios, indicando silencio. Asentí, aún temblorosa, y sin soltarme caminó conmigo, perdiéndonos en la oscuridad de Rochester, en dirección al muelle. Era extraña la diferencia que sentía de él a con Matt. Yo había llamado a Emmett asesino, pero no sentía el más mínimo miedo caminando a su lado, bajo su brazo protector del miedo y el frío, aunque su cuerpo no proporcionaba ningún tipo de calor, pero sí cortaba la brisa marina que estaba cada vez más cercana. Emmett guardó silencio durante todo el viaje, y yo cada tanto lo miraba, confirmando que no era un sueño. No, no lo era. _No es un sueño Rose, lo tienes acá._

-Lamento haberte hecho caminar. Pensé que traerte en brazos sería sospechoso para alguien que nos viera. –Anunció al llegar al borde del muelle, con la luna menguante reflejada en el mar y el silencio de una ciudad dormida.

Lo besé.

Así, sin esperar más, sin responder a su justificación, sin contenerme… ¿Era un sueño? No me importaba. Tenía sus labios junto a los míos, besándome como la última vez, sintiendo su gélido tacto en mis manos, que rozaban su rostro de mármol.

-¡No! –Me detuvo.

-¿Qué? –Pregunté anonadada. Emmett me había rechazado. Tan simple como eso.

Me hirió el orgullo, tanto como para volver a tener un pensamiento caprichoso de antes de conocerle, cuestionando como era posible que existiera un chico en la tierra capaz de cortar un beso mío. Pero claro, él no era un chico.

-Tú me haces mal, Rosalie. –Soltó. Su ceño de frunció pero aún parecía un pequeño niño taimado, que no tenía el permiso de jugar. Evité tocar su rostro y le dejé hablar, a un metro de distancia. –Tengo que dejar de buscarte, de necesitarte. No somos compatibles.

-Si lo somos. –Mi voz no salió tan convincente como quise, y me quedé en un hilo.

-¡No, no lo somos! ¡Dime tú que puedes hacer con ésta moneda! –Ni cuenta me di de dónde la sacó, pero la colocó en mi mano. -¡Nada! –Y luego me la arrebató, la enredó en su puño y luego sacó un montón de cobre desfigurado.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? –Respondí alterada, tomando el bulto de su mano y arrojándolo al mar. –Tú me amas. ¡Deja de negarlo, y deja también de desaparecer, maldito seas!

Estallé en un segundo, sorprendiendo al vampiro. Podría ser una niña caprichosa a los ojos de medio mundo, pero el carácter que había comenzado a forjar no era el de una joven, si no el de una mujer. Una mujer decidida.

-Es por tu bien. –Dijo cabizbajo. –Carlisle dice que—

-¡No me importa lo que diga Carlisle, o Edward, o el puto mundo! –Alcé mis brazos hacia él, y me aferré a su chaqueta. –Te quiero a mi lado. Llámalo capricho, como quieras, pero te quiero conmigo.

-¿Y crees que yo no te quiero conmigo? –Emmett me miró, con dolor, atascado en sus sentimientos. -¿Crees que no quiero poseerte, sin dañarte? ¿Crees que no quiero clavarte los dientes en el cuello y amarte toda la eternidad? –Me aferró a su cuerpo, hablando a centímetros de mis labios. -¿Crees que en éstos momentos no me gustaría besarte?

El silencio reinó después de que su voz de tenor se apagó, y sólo se escuchaba mi respiración, entrecortada, luego pausada… Nunca me besó como lo deseaba. Se quedó ahí, descansando su cuerpo en el mío y viceversa.

-Matthew es un buen chico, Rosalie. –Finalmente dijo, soltándome un poco. Lo miré extrañada, tratando de recordar que hacía Matthew en nuestra conversación. –Edward me lo ha dicho, o más bien su don.

Me alejé instintivamente de él, sin dejar de mirarle con cierta confusión, mientras él mantenía su cabeza agachada, ocultando tristeza que yo sí podía ver.

-¿De qué hablas? –Quise saber.

-La noche de la fiesta, cuando te vi conversando con él, morí de celos. –Explicó, volviendo a mirarme. –Y al salir de ese lugar, mi hermano me detuvo. Quería matarlo Rosalie. Quería asesinar al chico que coqueteaba contigo.

-No coqueteaba… -Intenté explicar.

-Lo sé. Matt no es así. –Me sorprendió lo cerca que debió haber estado Emmett todos éstos días para llamarle Matt. –Simplemente cayó rendido a tus pies, como cualquier hombre cuerdo haría. –Se encogió de hombros como si fuese la cosa más obvia. Quizás lo era.

-Pero yo no quiero a ese chico, te quiero a ti. –Le encaré, sin rendirme ante sus explicaciones.

-No puedes estar conmigo. Soy un vampiro, Rosalie. ¡Un vampiro!

-¿Y qué? Yo soy una humana. ¡Transfórmame! –Me acerqué.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que es ser un vampiro! ¡Me llamaste asesino una vez, y con justa razón! –Emmett parecía furioso, pero su voz aún sonaba apacible, intentando convencerme.

-Bueno, seré una asesina, seré un vampiro, y lo seré por ti. –Tomé mi cabello y lo deslicé hacia atrás, dejando mi garganta a su merced. Estaba decidida a convertir mi vida en muerte, sólo por él.

-Sí, serás vampiro, serás asesina… -Emmett se acercó, colocando su mano en mi mejilla, y con la sutileza que había dejado atrás, mencionó las palabras que cambiaron todo. –Pero nunca podrás ser madre.

Silencio. Eco. Derrumbe.

Sus palabras se repetían en mi cabeza, quebrantando todo argumento válido… _¡Si tan sólo no hubiera visto a Harry esa tarde! – _pensé.Un niño, una vida, una familia. La balanza se equilibró. Emmett o una familia. Pero Emmett podría ser mi familia… ¿Y si yo no lograba ser feliz? ¿Le recriminaría eternamente por quitarme esa oportunidad, ese chance de ser madre? ¿Podría vivir mil años, dos mil, milenios, sólo con él?

-Puedo darte lujos, una casa enorme, dos o cien. Puedo hacer que recorras el mundo tantas veces que lo conocerás de memoria. –Emmett continuaba en la misma posición.- Puedo hacerte el amor todos los días, durante mil años, y siempre sorprenderte con algo nuevo. Puedo hacerte sonreír, como también enojar, sólo para divertirme con tus arranques. Puedo satisfacer todos tus caprichos, sin preguntar por qué. Puedo irme contigo lejos, o quedarme acá si lo deseas. Puedo ser un asesino, o morir de sed si no quieres que mate.

Ahí estaba, el vampiro que amaba, ofreciéndome la eternidad, todo en bandeja, a una mordida de distancia.

-Puedo ofrecerte mi maldito corazón frío, de piedra, si así lo quisieras. Y puedo amarte como nadie lo hará jamás Rosalie Hale, pero no puedo ofrecerte una sola cosa. –Aguardó un momento para intentar reprimir la única cosa que le restaba favor. –Humanidad.

Nuevamente guardamos silencio. Él con sus manos en mis mejillas, centímetros separando nuestras bocas. Penetrando las miradas del otro. Pero ninguna palabra resonaba.

-Rosalie… -Emmett comenzó a hablar nuevamente pero le frené con un beso.

Una respuesta, un final.

_**N/A: No olviden entrar a mi página de Facebook.**__**Subo imágenes de la novela. **__**(Pueden encontrar el link en mi perfil de Fanfiction)**_


	13. Rosalie

Querido diario, no puedo decir que me haya arrepentido de los sucesos narrados, ni de las decisiones que tomé, las cuales me han llevado a estar aquí ahora, seis décadas después. Mis memorias humanas son cada vez más nubladas, borrosas, y agradezco aún tener la movilidad de mis dedos para escribir en éste diario, que contiene secretos que sorprenderían a los descendientes de los King, secretos que revelarían al mundo grandes mitos como el vampirismo, y secretos de una mujer que amó a su marido más que a nada en el mundo, pero que también guardó en su corazón un profundo amor oculto.

Nunca más volví a ver a Emmett ni a su familia, no después de aquella noche en el muelle donde mi humanidad ganó la batalla. No pude negar el fuerte deseo que tenía de ser madre, de tener una familia propia, de ser llamada "mamá" o "abuela". Lo logré. Logré enamorarme, de una forma humana, de una manera mortal, no eterna. Nunca lo haría, nunca amaría mil años, pero sí lo hice por décadas, en secreto, en un recuerdo, en el silencio de mi mente donde nadie podría saber de él. Mi vida con Emmett Cullen había sido tan breve, y sin embargo, me cambió, me marcó y me destinó a lo que hoy soy, y a lo que siempre seré.

Ahora solo existía en mi mente, como un lejado recuerdo de lo que fue el vampiro que amé.

A mis 82 años, sentada en mi cama, con una colcha tejida a mano por mí, exhausta por la irremediable vejez, contemplo una foto de mi preciosa juventud, preguntándome cómo habría sido mantenerme con 18 eternos años. Me conocía, y sabía que le terminaría reprochando a él, o a mí misma el no poder tener una familia propia, por mucho que lo amase, por mucho que él me amara.

Junto a aquella fotografía, le seguían otras enmarcadas, de mi matrimonio, el primero de mis hijos, mis cuatro hijos ya crecidos, le seguían los nietos, y el único bisnieto que alcanzaré a conocer. Era una gran familia, sin duda, pero ya habían marchado todos, y sólo me quedaba el recuerdo, las visitas, y el secreto del vampiro.

64 años después, arrugada y canosa, cansada, era llamada por un amor humano desde el otro lado. Mi Matthew, que me esperaba hace tres años en donde quiera que fuéramos al morir, había sido un gran hombre, tal y como Emmett y Edward resaltaron. Fue sin duda un largo tiempo el que me esperó, en donde tuve que asumir la partida del primer amor, y el encuentro de uno nuevo, pero en cuanto decidí entregarle mi mano en matrimonio, todo se hizo más fácil, aunque no faltaron noches en que miraba a mis hijos dormir e imaginaba un pequeño Emmett entre mis brazos, con rulos oscuros en vez de rubios… Pero era el tremendo respeto que le guardaba a Matt el que bloqueaba esos pensamientos, y volvía a la cama a abrazar a mi marido.

Aprendí a amar a Matt de una forma razonable, estable, pero Emmett se había calado en mi ser para toda la eternidad, o lo que durara mi vida. Lo sé, porque no era necesaria una foto suya enmarcada para repasar su rostro de mármol en mi mente, una y otra vez, sin perder un solo detalle… Podía sentir su aroma, tu gélido tacto, sus labios.

Emmett Cullen, ¿dónde habrás estado todo éste tiempo?...

**N/A: Lo sé, en éstos momentos me tienen colgada de una cuerda. He escrito muchos fics donde ellos son felices por siempre, humanos, vampiros. Quise variar, por primera vez, y me permití pensar en una Rosalie humana, con hijos, y teniendo la vida que siempre se ha quejado de no tener. **

***Queda otro capítulo… El primer EMMETT's POV. Ese sí será mucho más extenso. Éste fue corto ya que añadirle más palabras fue innecesario. Ya sabrán el por qué. **


	14. Eternidad

_**Emmett's POV**_

Una lapicera rodó por el diario, soltado por la envejecida pero fina mano de Rosalie. Cayó al suelo y antes de que pudiese hacer un solo sonido, lo atrapé en mi mano. No quise levantar mi mirada, para asumir lo ocurrido. Sus ojos se cerraron para siempre, y el ritmo constante de su corazón, que fue una melodía para mí por años, cesó definitivamente. Era el único momento en que Rosalie estaría cerca de mí nuevamente; si ella hubiese estado consciente de mi presencia, su decisión habría flaqueado.

A pesar de haberla visto madurar con los años, sus facciones no dejaban de enseñar esa perfección que me enamoró. Las arrugas jamás opacaron lo que alguna vez fue, y aquellas dos marcas alrededor de sus labios indicaban el número incontable de risas que habían pasado por su boca. Ella había sido feliz, después de todo. "_Fue feliz_." Me recordé para poder aguantar.

Durante años y en silencio, Rosalie Hale estuvo protegida por mí, un vampiro solitario que aseguró la felicidad de la mujer que amó, sin importar la propia. Nunca sufrió un accidente, nunca volvió a correr peligro, nunca supo que yo estaba cerca, como un ángel guardián alejado de su propia familia, consumido en un amor inconcluso. Aunque, ¿cuántas veces no escapé de su lado, arrebatado de los celos al verla con otro hombre? ¿Cuánto odié a Matt por tener el privilegio de sus besos? Pero siempre volvía, porque su felicidad dependía de su seguridad, algo que yo le proveía.

Cerré su diario de vida y lo guardé en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta; su último recuerdo y también mi secreto. Junté sus manos sobre su pecho y la acomodé como si estuviese durmiendo, y ésta era otra noche donde yo la venía a contemplar. Sólo que ésta vez, Rosalie no iba a despertar. Nunca más.

Quizás su cuerpo no estaría más en pie, sus ojos no se abrirían una vez más, ni su boca hablaría de la forma melodiosa que lo hacía, pero ahora ella estaba en un lugar, uno al que yo jamás llegaría a estar, donde no podré velar sus sueños ni contemplar sus metas. El cielo sólo recibía ángeles como ella.

-Dulces sueños Rosalie Hale. –Besé su cabello canoso para luego desvanecerme antes que llegasen los otros.

Mi frío corazón la había perdido por segunda vez, y solo el vago recuerdo de su risa y voz me resonaba en la memoria. Si tan sólo yo hubiera podido darle lo que más deseaba, si tan sólo fuese un humano, si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de darle una familia, quizás no estaría viviendo este vacío tormentoso por su muerte. Quizás sería un viejo canoso, esperando partir a su lado. Quizás mi rostro estaría en sus recuerdos a la hora de irse. Quizás. No podía vivir de ello, no era suficiente. Las suposiciones sólo aumentarían el delirio de una vida sin ella, repasando una y otra vez cómo habría sido vivir con ella, y morir junto a su ser.

Con su diario de vida en mis ropas, y el recuerdo de su última respiración, tomé rumbo a la eterna soledad, separando nuestras vidas por primera vez en décadas, rebobinando en mi memoria infalible cada secuencia de su humanidad, cada detalle de su cuerpo que alguna vez estuvo entre mis brazos.

Lejos de Rochester, en las heladas montañas, me permití leer su escrito. El diario de vida que yo esperaba leer era muy distinto al que tenía entre mis manos. Mi nombre resaltaba de entre todos sus pensamientos plasmados, recordando con precisión nuestros escasos momentos juntos… Rosalie Hale me amó, en secreto, hasta el día de su muerte.

Sonreí. Ella me amó. Su corazón estuvo con su familia, con su esposo, y aún tuvo cabida para mí.

"_Emmett Cullen, ¿dónde habrás estado todo éste tiempo?..."_ estaba escrito en la última página, con una letra en descenso, rompiéndose en la última palabra, en donde una raya de lapicera terminó por finalizar la pregunta. "Contigo", me permití escribir debajo de esa oración, para luego volver a cerrarlo y guardarlo en mis ropas. Y ahí quedó, en una simple narración, nuestra breve e intensa historia de amor, y hoy sólo vivirá en palabras, para siempre.

Amé a Rosalie de una forma dolorosa y masoquista, lo cual me llevó a ser un vampiro solitario que vagaba por el mundo, alejado del lugar que resguardaba sus cenizas y nuestra breve historia. ¿Podría el destino tener piedad y detener mi sufrimiento alguna vez? Sólo deseaba volver a verla, y así concluir aquel amor imposible entre la humana más hermosa que mis ojos vieron, y un vampiro, que cambió su vida por dedicarse a amarla hasta el último de sus días, en secreto, en silencio, tal y como ella lo había hecho.

Y por más que las décadas pasaron delante de mis ojos, convirtiéndose en siglos, la imagen de Rosalie Hale jamás dejó de vagar en mis pensamientos, jamás.

_**FIN.-**_

_*****_**Si leíste hasta acá, no me queda más que decirte: GRACIAS. Me ha gustado éste proyecto por el hecho de que no es el típico final feliz que suelo escribir. Es algo más realista, quizás. **

**Como siempre, los invito a mi página de Facebook (en mi perfil de fanfiction se encuentra el link), y ahí podrán encontrar la novela con imágenes. Además, ya estoy trabajando en el video. **

**Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo proyecto. En mi página subiré el summary. **

**MissRosalie.**


End file.
